Fireflies
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: ¿Matrimonio arreglado? Una de las muchas desventajas de ser parte de la realeza, hay quienes sacrificarían toda su riqueza por estar con la persona que aman ¿Afectará esto también a una chica que no sabe lo que corre por sus venas? Haruna Otonashi fue apartada de todo este mundo desde el momento en que nació, pero ¿fue la mejor decisión?
1. Capítulo I: ¿Tú eres?

**Bueno, seguramente me lincharán o algo por empezar otra historia antes de finalizar la primera, pero es que si no lo escribía ¡YA! Se me hubiera ido la idea. No quiere decir que abandone la otra, eso NUNCA! Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, solo que me está costando un poco porque necesito inspiración O.o Pero ya la conseguiré n_n  
>Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a Paooo-BB que me hizo enamorarme de esta pareja con su historia "Todo es falso" Y también va para todas las que me han apoyado en mis historias, y que siempre me dejan sus hermosos y valiosos reviews n.n<br>Bueno, sin más distracciones, el Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… ¬_¬ Aun… XD**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún en todo el mundo había bellas princesas y heroicos reyes, ocurrió esto que les contaré aquí.

Existió alguna vez en un remoto reino, una bellísima reina, caritativa, adorable y simplemente encantadora. Su cabello era azul oscuro como el océano y sus ojos rojos como dos bellos rubíes, su nombre era Akemi, a pesar de ser casi una niña, pues tenía quince años, era la mejor reina de todos los tiempos. Todo el reino la adoraba como a nadie más. Hasta que un día, un catastrófico terremoto, destruyó el lugar por completo… casi no hubieron muertes, pero si muchos heridos y demasiadas pérdidas económicas. Akemi no tuvo más remedio que aliarse con otro reino que no había quedado tan destruido como el suyo, y eso significaba su peor pesadilla: Casarse forzosamente. (Así es, en los tiempos antiguos las mujeres se casaban entre los trece y los dieciséis años.)  
>El encontrar un esposo no era exactamente el problema pues ya tenía bastantes pretendientes que había rechazado, el problema real era que no quería casarse por la fuerza, si no por amor. Pero por amor a su pueblo lo hizo. Se casó con un príncipe caprichoso y orgulloso que vivía al otro lado de una colina que separaba ambos reinos. Este príncipe ya le había propuesto matrimonio una vez, Era bastante apuesto, pues tenía cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules, pero fue todo un desastre por su orgullo. Sin embargo, de todos los reinos cercanos, el suyo había sido el menos afectado, lo que llevó a Akemi a realizar su deber como reina.<br>Ambos reinos quedaron unidos por este matrimonio, y todos vivían felices… excepto la bellísima reina Akemi, que debía soportar noche y día a su caprichoso marido y sus deseos egoístas.  
>Unos dos meses después de la unión, la reina quedó embarazada, lo cual puso alegre a todo el pueblo, incluyendo al padre del niño ya que este deseaba un heredero lo más pronto posible.<br>El niño nació, Idéntico a su padre en todo excepto en sus bellos ojos rojos, le pusieron como nombre Kido.  
>Un tiempo después, la reina le llevó la noticia a su esposo de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, A lo qué este respondió indiferente, pues dijo que el reino sería de su hijo y de nadie más. La reina fue a pedir consejo a los sabios del reino. Estos le dijeron que iba a dar a luz a una niña, lo cual era una muy mala noticia, pues el rey aborrecía a las mujeres, por lo que la reina decidió hacer lo mejor para la niña… Darla en adopción.<br>La niña, al contrario que su hermano, era idéntica a su madre, excepto en que sus ojos eran los de su arrogante padre. Inmediatamente después del nacimiento de la niña, Akemi buscó entre las campesinas provenientes de su pueblo a aquella que inspiraba más confianza, una amiga de la infancia a pesar de ser de clases sociales diferentes. Su nombre era Kumiko, tenía la misma edad que la reina, Era alta, de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Estaba casada con un maravilloso hombre, trabajador y leal, el tipo de esposo que hubiera buscado Akemi, Sin embargo, Kumiko había esperado más que nada en la vida un hijo. Al casarse intentaron miles de veces que Kumiko quedara embarazada, pero nunca fue posible. Cuando Akemi acudió a ella contándole todo y rogándole de rodillas que adoptara a su hija, esta sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que sí, y que la cuidaría con su alma. Akemi le pidió como últimos favores en la vida, que nunca le revelara a la niña que provenía de la familia real, y que la bautizaran con el nombre de Haruna. Luego se fue y le dijo que no la podría volver a ver, pues eso haría que la niña descubriera la verdad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _**Trece Años Después**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En medio de un bello y humilde jardín, Una hermosa doncella de unos trece años, con cabello azul como el mar al igual que sus ojos, su cabello llegaba por encima de los hombros, descansaba bajo un árbol, mientras veía hacia el cielo. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido celeste, largo hasta los tobillos y unas zapatillas azules.

-¡Haruna! –Llamó la voz de una mujer algo mayor que ella.

-¡Enseguida voy madre! -gritó ella con su vocecilla cristalina. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde la buscaban. -¿Me buscabas?

-Hija, entra ya, que está empezando a hacerse tarde y tú sabes que es algo peligroso a estas horas -(6:00 PM). –Dijo una mujer de unos veintinueve años (tenía 15, nació Kido, más 1 año después tenía 16, más trece = 29) Con cabello negro largo pero recogido en una coleta, y ojos color miel.

-Bien madre. –Respondió la niña algo molesta pues le fascinaba salir y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había detrás del cerco de madera que rodeaba su casa, pues le tenían prohibido salir a la ciudad/ reino/loquesea.

-Ven, vamos a cenar y luego puedes ir a tu habitación si quieres.

-Bien.

La chica cenó silenciosamente junto a su madre y su padre, y luego fue a su pequeña habitación conformada por una simple cama de madera, un pequeño armario con unos cuantos vestidos adentro, un cofre lleno de flores, libros y cartas, y una pequeña mesa que su padre le había construido ya que era un carpintero y artesano. Se acercó al cofre y sacó un libro hecho a mano que le gustaba mucho. El pasatiempo favorito de Haruna era leer, y de milagro que podía pues solo los más adinerados del reino podían tener libros o siquiera leer. Por alguna razón sus padres cada mes le llevaban dos vestidos nuevos, dos libros, un par de zapatillas y alguna que otra cosa que le gustara, aunque desconocía por completo como, ya que, aunque no eran pobres, tampoco tenían dinero de sobra. Y menos sabía cómo era que su madre sabía leer y le había enseñado a ella si ese era un privilegio solamente para la nobleza.

Pasó leyendo una hora o dos, hasta que oyó que sus padres se fueron a acostar… esperó en silencio unos minutos más hasta que puedo distinguir claramente sus ronquidos. Entonces se levantó, cogió de su armario un manto de lana que le cubría de la cabeza a la cintura, abrió su ventana, y con mucha destreza saltó al jardín sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Eso se repetía cada noche desde hacía un mes. Se saltó la cerca de madera y caminó sigilosamente a la casa de al lado, donde vivía su mejor amiga, y la única persona a la que visitaba normalmente. Hizo señas a una ventana e inmediatamente recibió como respuesta el sonido de un pájaro. Luego de la misma ventana salió una chica de cabello verde oscuro, también hasta los hombros pero un poco más liso y con ojos también verdes, ella llevaba puesto un vestido verde claro con blanco, y llevaba también una manta cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Haruna, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hoy?

-Lo siento, Aki, pero mis padres no se fueron a dormir tan rápido hoy. –Dijo Haruna con pesar.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y apresurémonos. –Dijo Aki mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, y empezaban a caminar en dirección hacia la ciudad principal del reino que quedaba a una media hora caminando.

Aki era un año mayor que Haruna, pero habían crecido juntas desde que tenían memoria. Su familia era más adinerada que la de Haruna, pues su padre era encuadernador de libros, por lo que ganaba más que un carpintero. Sin embargo ellos eran personas sencillas y humildes de corazón. Por su edad, Aki ya debería haber estado casada, pero ella no quería ni creía que estaba lista para casarse, aunque ya está prometida con el hijo de un rico comerciante extranjero, que era su mejor amigo y gran amigo de Haruna también, pero ella no lo veía como algo más que un amigo, e igual en el caso del chico, que mas bien fue obligado a pedir la mano de Aki.

-Cada vez este camino se hace más largo -.-'–Dijo Haruna Exhausta.

-Lo sé, pero vale la pena n.n –Dijo Aki sonriendo y señalando hacia el pueblecillo en medio de su vida nocturna. Ya había oscurecido, y solamente se veían las iluminaciones del palacio real iluminando todas las ventas, y personas paseando por las calles del hermoso reino. –¡Mira, allí está Kazemaru! –dijo señalando a un chico moreno, de cabello azul, largo y suelto (aquí lo tendrá suelto n.n) y ojos café rojizos, que estaba negociando con un vendedor de alfombras. Éste chico era justamente el prometido a la fuerza de Aki. En eso el chico se volteó hacia ellas y las saludó con la mano. Luego terminó de hablar con el vendedor y se reunió con ellas.

-Buenas noches Damas. –Dijo inclinándose un poco, tomó la mano de Aki y la acercó a su boca para plantarle un beso y luego hizo lo mismo con Haruna, ya que era la forma correcta de saludar a una dama en esa época.

-Hola Kaze-chan n.n –Dijo la peliazul

-¡Hola! –Dijo este dejando por completo las formalidades.

-¿Qué haces por acá? –Le preguntó la prometida del chico.

-ammm… no mucho, mi padre me envió a comprar el pedido de unos clientes que viven en el palacio.

-¿ah sí?

-Sí, pero es exageradamente aburrido… ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

-solamente venir a pasear un poco, igual que siempre.

-Ya veo, ¿Sus padres siguen sin saberlo?

-ajá. –Dijeron ambas mientras asentían con la cabeza.

-hum, ¿Y, qué cuentan?

-Pues… solo que sigo queriendo deshacer nuestro compromiso, pero mis papás no quieren. –Dijo la peliverde con pesar. Así que su amigo se le acercó y le froto cariñosamente el brazo.

-Lo sé, ojalá pudiera hacer algo… pero tranquila, aun falta bastante para la "boda" y tal vez logremos hacer algo.

Mientras Kazemaru y Aki hablaban de cómo destruir su compromiso, Haruna se entretuvo con una bonita tienda llena de artesanías hechas con cristal. Estaba observando con mucha curiosidad un hermoso cisne hecho de cristal rosáceo, cuando recordó que sus amigos estaban allí, se dio media vuelta para buscarlos, pero ya no estaban… ¿Y ahora que haría? Una mujer, sola y de estatus bajo en medio de la ciudad principal… estaba muerta. En eso, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, pues sintió como alguien tropezaba con ella y caía al piso encima de ella, pesaba bastante para la poca fuerza de la chica, inmediatamente la persona se levantó pidiendo mil disculpas y más mientras intentaba ayudarla a levantarse, pero por el fuerte golpe contra el piso se había quedado inconsciente.

****Haruna POV****

Me sentí mareada, el golpe me había dejado peor que cuando me caí de un árbol cuando intentaba rescatar a un pajarillo que se había quedado atorado en una rama… Todo estaba oscuro, en eso sentí algo frío en mi cabeza. Logré abrir mis ojos, estaba recostada sobre una cama bastante cómoda, lo primero que vi fueron unos bellísimos ojos azul grisáceo, creo que me sonroje un poco, luego sentí que una mano me ayudaba a levantarme… o por lo menos a sentarme ya que de verdad estaba debilitada, entonces pude ver quien estaba de rodillas a mi lado, era un chico de más o menos mi edad… tal vez un año mayor, su cabello era color gris plata, y tenía una bonita sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, luego vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en una habitación bastante grande, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna y algunas velas, llena de decoraciones y cosas que solo un príncipe podría tener… ¿Sería ese chico…? No, llevaba ropas muy simples como para ser un príncipe.

-Hola n_n –Dijo de repente el extraño sobresaltándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Estás bien? Lamento haber tropezado contigo. –Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza.

-ah… sí, estoy bien, no pasó nada… oye ¿podemos estar aquí?

-¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?

-Digo… es que esta habitación ¿De quién es?

-ah de eso hablabas…. Es que esta es mi habitación…

-¡¿Tuya?

-ajá

-Pe…pero –Vi al chico de los pies a la cabeza, su ropa estaba sucia, raída e incluso tenía algunos parches.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta salir al pueblo y que todos me traten como "alabado sea, larga vida" o lo que sea. Así que me visto así para que no me reconozcan. –Dijo mientras hacía mímicas de lo que decía lo cual me hizo reír bastante.

-Entonces, ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy el príncipe del reino de al lado. Pero, solo llámame Fubuki, Shiro Fubuki.

-ah… ya veo, ¿y… por qué está usted acá? –Dije de repente cambiando mi forma de hablar a una manera más formal y temerosa pues sabía que si no lo hacía un príncipe era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, no me trates de "usted" ni tengas formalidades conmigo, odio que la gente me trate así. –Dijo sonriendo y mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Bien… si tú dices, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-ah, el cumpleaños del príncipe de tu reino será en unos días, así que nos invitó a muchos de sus amigos a pasar un tiempo en su castillo hasta que sea la fiesta oficial de cumpleaños n.n

-Ya veo, Mucho gusto –Dije poniéndome en pie y haciendo una reverencia, cruzando los pies y luego inclinándome de la cintura.

Él también se levantó y besó mi mano con cortesía.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. –Dijo aun con su boca cerca de mi mano y levantando la vista para ver mis ojos.

-Haruna Otonashi.

-Mucho gusto Haruna.

-o…oye, ¿no te dirán nada por traer una desconocida a la casa de alguien más?

-Naaah –Dijo él sin darle importancia. –Pensarán que simplemente quiero divertirme contigo un rato, tú ya sabes. –dijo como si nada, aunque yo me puse más roja que nunca.

-O/O o…oye ¬/¬ no digas cosas así. –Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas…

***Fin POV***

-Que gracioso verte tan rojita. –Dijo Fubuki mientras seguía riendo.

- ¬/¬ eres malo. –dijo Haruna resentida y haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que no U.U simplemente soy un bromista de primera. –Dijo orgulloso.

-hum ¬.¬

-haaaay… ¿y qué hacías tu solita en medio de la ciudad? Digo, a estas horas una chica sola, no es muy común y nada seguro… si no te hubiera traído, ahora estarías con algún aprovechado desconocido.

-Bueno… venía con unos amigos, pero los perdí de vista y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban.

-¿Quieres que los busquemos?

-Alto, ¿Qué horas son? –Preguntó la peliazul algo preocupada.

-ammm… las dos de la mañana.

-¡¿TANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE?

-sí, duermes bastante. U.U

-¡Rayos, normalmente regreso a las doce! Debo irme a mi casa.

-Pero…

-hay Dios, estoy muerta. –Dijo Haruna poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatillas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

-Pero…

-Y si mis padres se despiertan antes…

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! O.o –Dijo el chico ya alterado.

-O.O Bien.

-Yo te llevo, puedo conseguir un carruaje que nos lleve a tu casa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo me tienes que guiar y ya.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien.

-Claro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. El príncipe llevó a Haruna por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pidió un carruaje disponible, que le llevaron de inmediato, era negro y un caballo blanco lo impulsaba.

-Muchísimas gracias. –Dijo Fubuki al peón que le había llevado el carruaje y que lo conduciría. –Las damas primero. –Dijo luego tendiéndole una mano a Haruna para que se impulsara y subiera al carruaje, luego subió él.

-Gracias por esto, no tenías que hacerlo n_n –Dijo la doncella sonriendo.

-Bueno, en mi caso sí, no podía dejar a una doncella tan bella y joven en medio de la ciudad totalmente desprotegida. –Dijo mientras ponía su mano bajo la barbilla de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

-e…etto… -La peliazul Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra, por lo que mejor decidió apartar el rostro. Luego se produjo un largo silencio.

-¿Oye, qué camino es? –Dijo el peliplata señalando que el camino se dividía en tres.

-ah… el de en medio, pero si quieres mejor me bajo aquí, o voy a despertar a mis padres…

-¿vienes sin permiso?

-sí… no me dejan salir del pequeñísimo pueblo en el que vivo…

-Que mal… eso quiere decir que… ¿no nos volveremos a ver? –Dijo el príncipe, en un tono triste y preocupado.

-Bueno… siempre regreso a la ciudad todas las noches así que nos podemos ver ahí. –Dijo Haruna guiñando un ojo y luego bajando del carruaje. Luego se alejó un poco, corriendo.

-¡Espera! –Gritó el príncipe de cabello color plata desde la ventana de su carruaje, inmediatamente la chica se dio la vuelta y vio al chico. -¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

-¡Solo vuelve a tropezar conmigo! –Gritó la peliazul, para después dedicarle una sonrisa y salir corriendo.

-¡bien… Supongo! –Dijo confundido, Luego soltó un suspiro, para después recostarse en su asiento y ordenar regresar al palacio. -"Creo que nunca había conocido una chica así" –Pensó casi soñando el príncipe mientras veía la luna y las estrellas.

**Bien mis niñas, aquí me quedo...  
>¿Les gustó mi nueva idea? Solo digo que no prometo actualizar pronto ya que quiero seguir trabajando en "Por un accidente".<br>Prometo que en esta historia también habrá: KazexReika, EndxAki, FubuxHaru (Obvio -.-'), Tal vez HiroxUlvi y algunas otras que se me irán ocurriendo  
>Bien, me despido y les deseo un Feliz día del cariño… aquí en mi país es mañana 14 de febrero el día del cariño San Valentín/ Día de la amistad/ Día de los enamorados O como sea que ustedes lo conozcan.  
>Bueno, me despido BYE! n_n<strong>


	2. Capítulo II: Luciérnagas

**¡Así es! No soy un fantasma, soy yo apareciendo y reviviendo del reino de los muertos :D  
>Espero no se hayan enojado conmigo por no subir tan rápido :c pero estuve ocupada con "por un accidente" que ya terminé y luego me siguió una racha de mala inspiración, pero ¡HE VUELTO!<br>Y bueno, espero les guste este capítulo y no se decepcionen de mí u.u  
>¡Mal nacido disclaimer! Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea de esta historia <strong>**  
><strong> 

**Capítulo II  
>Luciérnagas<strong>

-¿Y cómo dices que era aquel chico? –Preguntó un chica de cabellos verdes y simpática sonrisa por enésima vez.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Alto, de cabello gris plateado, ojos azul grisáceo, tez pálida y una sonrisa tan angelical… -Dijo casi soñando la tierna peliazul mientras recordaba aquel extraño y repentino encuentro justo dos noches antes.

-¿Y crees poder encontrarlo esta noche? –Le preguntó divertida la otra chica, mientras Haruna pensativa veía al cielo.

Ambas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol del jardín de Aki mientras se daban aire con unos lindos abanicos de delicadas telas. Llevaban puestos sus vestidos de verano más livianos ya que, a pesar de estar en plena primavera, ese día había un calor infernal sofocándolas.

-Eso espero… no estoy segura pero creo que él también me buscará. –Dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba la última pregunta que le hizo el peliplata antes de irse

-¡Que tierno! Ya quisiera yo que me pasara algo así… pero parece que no estoy destinada a amar ni ser amada. –Dijo Aki con una mirada triste y un suspiro de decepción, ambos sentimientos inundaron su rostro que se volvió un mar de resignación y agonía.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo se logra solucionar… y si no, Kazemaru es una gran chico y seguro serán una linda pareja. –La abrazó y trató de consolarla sin mucho éxito. -¡Vamos! No te deprimas, quiero estar alegre para esta noche… además como el cumpleaños del príncipe se acerca, quiere decir que se acerca también el gran festival ¿No te emociona? Es tu época favorita del año.

Habían pasado ya, dos días en que las chicas no salían en la noche, pues los padres de ambas empezaban a sospechar por la llegada tarde y porque el vestido de Haruna se había ensuciado en la caída que tuvo. Pero esa noche estaban decididas a volver a salir, pues como bien dijo Haruna, se acercaba un festival que cada año se celebraba en honor al cumpleaños del primogénito de los reyes, Yuuto Kidou.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando las madres de ambas niñas llegaron al jardín con una… ¿Sorpresa? Si se le podía llamar así.

-Niñas tenemos algo que decirles. –Dijo alegre la madre de Haruna.

-¡Iremos las cuatro al festival esta noche! –Dijo con emoción la segunda mamá. Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y se vieron nerviosas… su plan no funcionaría… -¡Ah sí! Aki vendrá Ichirouta con nosotras así que vístete como es debido. –Dijo viendo el vestido que llevaba su hija.

-Pero si este no tiene nada de malo. –Dijo la chica viéndose y alzando un poco su vestido.

-No, pero Ichirouta Kazemaru es tu prometido y debes presentarte ante él con tus mejores prendas. –Dijo la madre de la chica sin saber, obviamente, que la chica se veía con él a cada momento y con cualquier cosa puesta, sin importarle, ya que después de todo sólo eran amigos inseparables.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas y se pusieron los vestidos que sus madres habían escogido y obligado a ponerse. El de Haruna era color violeta, demasiado llamativo para su gusto. El de Aki era quizá el doble de llamativo, de forma que apenas podía caminar, era color aqua y blanco con listones aquí y allá haciéndola lucir como un pastel de bodas, imagen que se formó en la mente de Haruna al tan sólo verla y por poco se le escapaba una risita.

-¡Se ven hermosas las dos! –Dijo el padre de Haruna mientras las abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija. –Mucho cuidado ¡eh! No quiero que nada malo les pase, y cuídense mucho.

-¡Claro papá! –Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo la madre de Aki mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el carruaje que Kazemaru había traído para ellas.

-Claro. –Dijeron ambas chicas aún decepcionadas de que su plan no fuera a salir como querían.

Las cuatro mujeres subieron al carruaje y saludaron a Kazemaru, que las elogió amablemente a las cuatro… reprimiendo también una risita al ver los vestidos de las chicas ya que estaba acostumbrado a verlas con vestidos casuales.

-¡A la plaza del castillo! –Ordenó al conductor que siguió sus órdenes. Durante el corto viaje no hablaron mucho, solo miradas de odio por parte de Aki o algunos comentarios sobre el clima y el paisaje. Por fin llegaron a la plaza dónde, sorpresivamente, ambas madres dejaron a los jóvenes con el pretexto de necesitar nuevos vestidos y se dirigieron con la modista más famosa del reino que justamente tenía su negocio en la misma plaza. Los dejaron con la única condición de no alejarse mucho y de dos horas después encontrarse con ellas frente a la famosa fuente que decoraba la plaza. Sólo se hubieron ido cuando ambas chicas empezaron a saltar de alegría.

-¡Sí! Lo logramos –Dijo más sonriente que nunca la peliazul.

-Bien, el primer problema está resuelto, pero ahora ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? –Dijo la otra chica tratando de maquinar un plan en su mente hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

-ehmmm… chicas perdón por mi ignorancia, pero… ¿De qué se supone que hablan? –Dijo algo confundido el chico.

-¡Es cierto, no te hemos contado! –Dijo Haruna recordando que no lo habían visto después de la inmemorable noche y ambas lo pusieron al tanto de los recientes sucesos. Parecían gallinas cuando empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo por lo que Kazemaru debía tratar de descifrar sus extraños chillidos y pararlas de vez en cuando para hacer que sólo una hablara.

-Entonces, te desmayaste, despertaste horas después en el cuarto de un príncipe con un chico que vestía como vagabundo pero decía ser un príncipe y luego te llevó a casa en su magnífico carruaje… -Dijo tratando de comprender.

-Algo así ¿Tú que crees? –Preguntó sonriendo la peli azul.

-Que o bebiste algo que no debías, o la caída te afectó. –Dijo convencido de su teoría.

-¡Oye! –La menor del grupo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro… o mejor dicho lo empujó haciendo que se cayera directo al piso.

-¡Hey dolió!

-Debilucho… -Dijeron ambas sin prestar atención.

-Bien… ¿Dónde exactamente te caíste? –Preguntó Aki.

-Un poco más al este, en un puesto de vidriería y decoraciones. –Dijo señalando hacia el punto dicho y llevándolos ahí. –Pero no tengo idea de que pasó después, lo último que vi fue el cielo. Y ni siquiera sé cómo me encontró o por qué me rescató. –Dijo algo confundida la chica

Dejemos por un momento a este trío tratando de buscar al famoso príncipe y veamos que pasa por otro lado de la plaza.

-¿Nombre?

-Kumiko Otonashi.

-¿Y ella?

-Por favor, tengo cita programada…

-Está bien, pasen. –Dijo un guardia del castillo dejando pasar a dos mujeres con el rostro cubierto que se dirigieron a la habitación privada de la reina, donde recibía a sus visitas personales. La que antes había hablado golpeó a la puerta 3 veces y desde adentró alguien con voz suave dijo "adelante" y ambas mujeres entraron.

-Su Alteza. –Dijeron ambas haciendo una reverencia a una mujer alta, de cabello azul marino y ojos rojos como dos rubíes, sentada frente a una elegante mesita de té.

-¡Oh basta! Ambas sabéis que odio las formalidades, venid y sentaos aquí frente a mí. –Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a ambas mujeres.

-¡No has cambiado nada Akemi! –Dijo Kumiko.

-¿Y bien? Traéis noticias sobre Haruna ¿Verdad?

-Así es, tiene ya trece años, y faltan menos de seis meses para su cumpleaños número catorce. Es toda una señorita, con perfectos modales, obediente, humilde y sobretodo ¡Es preciosa! Pero a pesar de eso no se vuelve vanidosa o coqueta, si no seria y comprometida a sus responsabilidades.

-Parece que la has educado bien ¿No sospecha nada de mí aún?

-Para nada.

-Bien, que se mantenga así por un tiempo… sin embargo tengo una enorme inquietud desde hace algún tiempo. No quiero que ella sufra lo que yo, al tener que casarme forzosamente y a la vez quiero presentarla oficialmente como princesa en su cumpleaños número catorce. Pero en ese caso ella sólo podría casarse con alguien de sangre noble, un príncipe, duque, rey o algo. Y no quiero obligarla a eso ¿No sabéis de algún muchacho que haya llamado su interés?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Mientras esta extraña reunión sucedía, otro chico también tenía algunos problemas buscando a algo… o mejor definido, alguien.

-¿Estás seguro de que la viste aquí? –Dijo un chico de cabello rosa rebelde y ojos de un gris azulado.

-Bueno… no seguro seguro, fue por aquí, pero no recuerdo dónde. –Dijo el otro chico que era igual al primero pero con cabello gris plata. –Es que estaba algo nervioso n_nU

-Me doy cuenta ¬_¬ a ver… ¿no recuerdas haber visto algo antes de encontrarla?

-hmmmm ¡Ah si! Un cisne de vidrio rosa. –Dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Bien, entonces debió ser al lado de aquel puesto. –Dijo señalando uno y arrastrándolo hacia él. -¿¡Es esa chica de allá!? –Preguntó al ver a una chica de cabello verde. –Wooow que buen gusto, pero no es tu tipo… tal vez me la robe. –Dijo el chico maliciosamente.

-¡Claro que no es ella! Te dije cabello azul marino, y ojos del mismo color, algo bajito con cabello corto, piel blanca y suave… -El chico se perdió ante esta imagen y la imaginó tan real, la veía sonreír, sonrojarse y hasta decía su nombre… alto… ¡Era ella! ¡Era real! – ¡T…tú!

-¡Yo! –Dijo riendo la chica. –Hola n_n

-Hola –Dijo sonriendo el peliplata algo sonrojado al igual que ella.

-Oye, lo siento, no pude venir desde que me encontraste por mis padres…

-Ah, tranquila no pasa nada n_n –Dijo él, tratando de lucir relajado, hasta que otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Sí claaaro, eso dice después de haber pasado buscándoos como loco durante las dos noches seguidas x_x –Dijo de la nada un chico igual a Fubuki pero con cabello rosáceo.

- ._. ¿Y vos sois?

-¡Ah lo siento! Él es mi entrometido hermano Atsuya Fubuki –Dijo el chico mientras le pegaba al anterior mencionado. –Y no debería estar aquí ¿Verdad? n.n

-Hmmm… bueno, creo que me quedaré otro rato…por cierto, ¿Quién es tu linda amiga? –Dijo señalando a la peliverde detrás de ella.

-¡Ah sí! Ella es Aki-chan, mi mejor amiga, y el otro es Ichirouta Kazemaru, su prometido.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Igualmente, soy…

-No hace falta, ha pasado hablando de ti por 2 días. –Dijo Aki antes de recibir un pellizco. –¡Auch!

-Eso pasa por hablar de más ¬_¬

-Chicas, perdón por arruinar su hermosa discusión, pero solo nos quedan quince minutos antes de que sea hora de buscar a sus madres. –Dijo un poco preocupado el peliazul viendo el reloj gigante que se alzaba en una de las más altas torres del castillo.

-¿Hoy si vienes con permiso? –Preguntó algo asombrado Shiro.

-Sí, esta vez vine con mi madre. –Dijo ella sonriendo. –Pero me dijo que volviera en un momento así que…

-Ven conmigo –Dijo algo apenado el príncipe, tomando su mano y saludándola con el beso que no le había dado antes. –Quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿es rápido? Porque…

-¡Claro que quiere ir! –Dijo Aki empujándola y haciendo que casi callera sobre el chico por segunda vez desde que se conocieron. Haruna solo sonrió mientras trazaba la muerte de Aki en su mente . ambos chicos se alejaron un poco del grupo.

-Hace un par de años, vine a este lugar a visitar al príncipe… investigando un poco descubrí esto. –Dijo llevándola a un lugar alejado del centro, donde ya no existía el resto del mundo, donde ya no existía el ruido ni el alboroto de los humanos. Sólo la paz, sólo lo natural existía allí.  
>Estaban en medio de un pequeño claro de bosque, un bosque extinto, seguramente a manos del hombre, que con la poca luz que les proporcionaban las estrellas y la luna, lucía encantadoramente tenebroso, perfectamente oscuro.<p>

-Es… hermoso. –Dijo sorprendida y anonada.

-I… olvídalo… -Dijo el chico que iba a decir algo pero se detuvo justo antes de hacer alguna estupidez… ¿que le pasaba? Él sabía perfectamente que todo eso no estaba bien… pero no lo podía evitar. –Ven aquí. –Dijo dejando de lado sus pensamientos y llevándola a unos arbustos que estaban cerca. Luego apartó unas cuantas ramas y la chica a su lado pudo ver como centenares de lucecitas amarillentas salían volando a su alrededor.

-¡Luciérnagas! –Exclamó maravillada la chica al ver las lucecitas. Parecía una niña pequeña, justo como ella era un tiempo atrás, y cómo seguía siendo en su interior a pesar de que la gente parecía estar empeñada en que creciera lo más rápido posible.

-Siempre en esta época del año se mantienen por acá, sólo que tratan de esconderse para no ser heridas o espantadas por las personas.

-Igual que yo… -Dijo en voz baja e irónicamente la peli azul sabiendo que era cierto. –Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras n.n –Dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Tú crees… que… no, es sólo una ridiculez. Olvídalo. –Dijo riendo un poco y volviendo a las luciérnagas.

-¿Segura? –Dijo algo confundido y curioso el peliplata.

-Tranquilo, algún día lo sabrás, pero no es el momento aún. –Rió de nuevo.

Por unos minutos se mantuvieron así, en silencio, pero no de forma incómoda. Sino ese silencio agradable que se siente cuando no se necesitan las palabras para estar con alguien. Solamente su mera presencia y saber que ese alguien no se iría si no lo querían así los dos… hasta que este hermoso ambiente fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para Haruna a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre. Aki la buscaba como loca sabiendo que ya faltaban solo unos minutos para ir a reunirse con sus respectivas madres.

-Lo siento, debo irme. –Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa algo melancólica, mientras veía los ojos del chico y se derretía en ellos.

-Pero… bueno, sí, tienes razón. –Dijo él recordando que si no se iba a tiempo, tal vez ya no la dejarían volver. –Te acompaño. –Dijo sonriendo y tomándola del brazo. Así se volvieron a acercar al resto del pueblo, él vigilando siempre que nada le pasara, y ella solo disfrutando de cada momento. Llegaron con Aki que parecía bastante desesperada y Kazemaru algo preocupado.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Dijo el peli azul.

-Oigan… ¿y mi hermano? –Preguntó Shiro algo preocupado, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermano estando solo podía hacer muchas estupideces. Más que de costumbre aunque esto parecía casi imposible, pero él era la viva prueba de que no era así.

-Ehmmm... –Logró salir de la boca de Aki junto con una risita nerviosa y algo apenada, y luego señaló un bulto que estaba recostado en una banquita. –Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo… es que intentó…

-¿Besarte? Suele hacerlo, es un maldito pervertido. -_- -Dijo el peliplata recordando en cuantos líos no se había metido por cosas parecidas. –Pero bueno… Adiós, espero volver a verlos pronto. –Dijo despidiéndose de todos; Del chico con un apretón de manos, de Aki con un beso en la mano, y de Haruna dudó un momento después de besar su mano y la abrazó débilmente, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos. –Cuídate mucho ¿Sí? –Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Claro. –Fue lo único que salió de la temblorosa boca de la niña de cabellos color azul marino.

Entonces el chico hizo llamar algunos guardias para llevarse el cadáver… ¡digo! cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente. Y él se fue tras de ellos, no sin antes voltear a ver una última vez a Haruna.

-Wow… creo que tal vez si fumamos algo… -Dijo un Kazemaru sorprendido porque cada detalle de la historia fuera cierto, a cambio de su hermoso comentario recibió una cachetada que parecían más propias de un oso que de una "delicada" mujer.

-¡Allá están! –Dijo Aki señalando a dos mujeres al lado de la fuente y esperando con rostro aún paciente. Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia ellas y las saludaron.

-Tendremos que venir mañana también. –Dijo la mujer de cabellos negros.

-Debemos preparar vestidos para ustedes también. –Dijo la madre de Aki que, por cierto, tenía casi el mismo aspecto que su hija, excepto que ella llevaba el cabello más largo y tenía ojos color gris.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaron ambas chicas viéndose atónitas.

-Es una sorpresa. –Dijeron ambas a la vez y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. -¿Vendrás, verdad Kazemaru? –Preguntó luego su casi suegra.

-Encantado. –Dijo él. –Después de todo ya terminé todos los recados de mi padre y si me deja algún otro mañana, lo podré hacer durante el viaje. –Dijo sonriendo.

Luego el peculiar grupo regresó hacia el carruaje que los había llevado hasta allí, subieron y regresaron todos a sus casas.

Ya en la madrugada, Haruna no lograba conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Todo era demasiado confuso, sin mencionar que nunca se había sentido así… ¿Acaso estaba en…? No, no podía ser… ella nunca se había sentido así, pero tal vez solo era la impresión que le provocaba aquel chico. Después de todo, sólo lo conocía de dos ocasiones que tal vez no se repetirían, algo muy pronto como para sentir amor por ese chico. Aun así no podía evitar sonreír bobamente al recordar su sonrisa, y más aún cuando vio pasar una pequeña luciérnaga titilando frente a su ventana.

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque se me secó mi triste cerebro escribiendo esto :c ojalá haya salido bien (ya que no tengo idea) y ¡Feliz Navidada! (atrasada e_e) y ¡Feliz Año nuevoooooo! n_n**

**Ojalá no se hallan enojado mucho conmigo por escribir tan EXAGERADAMENTE lento, pero juro que de ahora en adelante le pondré más atención a este fic u.ú**

**Y bueno ya saben, un review diciéndome que tal estuvo no me caería mal ;)  
>Por cierto, cuando suba el próximo capi quisiera tratar (no se si se puede e_e) cambiar de nombre al fic, quiero ponerle "Fireflies" o algo así, pero ustedes dirán :D<strong>

**Byeee n_n**


	3. Capítulo III: La costurera

**UUuuuuuuuuh! HE APARECIDO XD  
>y vine a seguir este maravilloso fic…lo sé, lo sé… me tardé MUUUCHO pero abajo la explicación u.u<br>Bueno, los dejo con el capi!  
>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen.<strong>

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

-¿Qué creéis que se traigan vuestras madres entre manos? –Preguntó el chico de cabellos azules mientras bebía un sorbo de la extraña infusión que solía hacer Haruna. Era una mezcla de frutos silvestres, hierbas aromáticas y flores curativas, que inundaba la cocina con el fresco olor del bosque, y las hierbas recién cortadas.

-No tengo idea. –Reconoció la menor de las chicas mientras dejaba una tetera en el centro de la mesa y se sentaba junto a sus dos amigos. –Desde ayer actúan bastante extraño, y hoy con lo de los vestidos.

-Sí, es bastante raro, no nos mandan a hacer vestidos desde… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? –Dijo la chica de cabello verde tratando de recordar.

-Creo que para la boda de tu hermano, hace como dos años. –respondió de nuevo Haruna. –Y ni siquiera se acerca nada importante, a menos que hayan decidido acercar la fecha de vuestra boda.

-¡Gracias por los ánimos eh! –respondió la peliverde con el humor hasta el suelo y tratando de no pegarle a su amiga.

-Lo siento, sólo trato de sacar conclusiones u.u

-Pues no funciona.

-Bueno, bueno, ya ¡No hemos llegado a nada! Las "pistas" que tenemos son solo los vestidos. No tenemos idea de para que o cuando.

-¿Y si simplemente esperamos a que nos lo digan? –Dijo ya exasperada Aki.

-Me parece lo más razonable. –Dijo Kazemaru.

-Definitivamente estáis hechos el uno para el otro -.-

-¡JAMÁS! –Respondieron/gritaron los dos chicos mientras Haruna solo reía a causa de sus reacciones.

-Bueno, bueno, esperaremos a esta noche y con algo de suerte nos dirán que se traen.

-Por cierto Haruna, no nos contaste que pasó con ese chico anoche. –Dijo Kazemaru riéndose del repentino sonrojo de la chica. –uuuuh parece que alguien también está cerca del matrimonio. –Esta vez lo dijo en son de venganza y riéndose aún más.

-¡Cállate idiota! –Gritó Haruna aunque justo después se cubrió la boca con una mano… ese comportamiento no era "Digno de una señorita" en edad de casarse en semejante sociedad y si sus padres la habían oído la mandarían a un monasterio.

-Tranquila, recuerda que están en mi casa. –Le recordó Aki leyendo sus pensamientos.

-ufff, sí es cierto. –Se calmó Haruna.

-Pero sigues sin haber respondido. –Le recordó la peliverde riendo un poco.

- x_x tengo que escoger mejor a mis amigos. –Se dijo a si misma Haruna. –No pasó nada, sólo… hablamos. –Dijo entre la verdad y la mentira.

-Ni tú te crees eso linda. –Dijo Kazemaru con incredulidad. –Tal vez hablaron, pero él te mostró algo, algo que no le mostraría a nadie más.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? –Dijo Haruna dejando de lado todo moral. –Di…digo… tú qué sabes u/u –los otros dos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Tú sola te delatas, Sólo cuéntanos. –Pidió su amiga.

-No, es un secreto u.u ya saben demasiado.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en el palacio pasaba algo completamente diferente. En la misma habitación en que unos días antes nuestro querido Fubuki había refugiado a Haruna. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que pegaba directo a la ventana a esa hora, Como siempre, había una enorme cama con sábanas extranjeras y lujosas que tenían diseños árabes.

-¡Ya basta! No lo entiendes, es por tu bien. –Decía un chico de cabellos rosáceos y ojos gris azulado.

-¡No me importa! No pienso casarme con ella. –Respondió su hermano, idéntico a él en casi todo excepto en su cabello color plata. –Es odiosa, tú mismo la viste. –Respondió enojado.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Dijo el pelirrosa saliendo de control. –Y tú lo sabes… sólo que no quieres casarte por ella ¿no? Solo lo haces por tu amiguita. –el otro chico no respondió, sólo bajó la vista. –Admítelo… pero no deberías estar haciendo todo este escándalo. Tú sabes bien que es tu obligación… creí que era yo quien huía de sus responsabilidades, pero en este momento pareces el menor de nosotros. Yo no debería estar diciéndote todo esto. –Dijo el chico ya completamente furioso pero tratando se calmarse

-Sólo… déjame pensarlo. –Respondió al fin el chico.

-Como quieras, Shiro. –Respondió el otro, luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano y salió de la habitación.

-Nada es nunca como yo quiero. –Se dijo para sí el único que quedaba en la habitación y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Luego se levantó de la silla en que se encontraba sentado y salió por la misma puerta que su hermano, pero no hacia la misma dirección.

Sin que los tres amigos se dieran cuenta, todo a su alrededor se oscureció, y llegó la hora de partir… la verdad ninguno de los tres comprendía por qué debían salir hasta en la noche. Pero era mejor para ellos, ya que a esa hora el pueblo se encendía en lucecitas por el festival y todo se veía impresionante.

De nuevo alquilaron una carrosa, pero en este caso no iba silenciosa si no rebosante de alegría, risas y alboroto de los tres chicos que parecían haber sido inyectados con azúcar. Las madres de ambas chicas solamente sonreían viendo tan hermoso espectáculo con sus hijas ahí, sonriendo y siendo felices.

-Madre… ¿nos dirán para qué necesitamos los vestidos? –Preguntó Haruna recordando a qué iban.

-Es una sorpresa querida. –Respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa Kumiko, la madre de Haruna.

Ambas chicas se resignaron a las débiles respuestas de sus madres y continuaron en el alboroto que llevaban. Cuando llegaron veían puestos de ventas, comida, luces y juegos por todos lados. En una esquina de la gran plaza había un tragafuego haciendo malabares con cinco antorchas prendidas en llamas. La plaza central era un semicírculo enorme justo frente al palacio, tenía una fuente en el centro y a todo el alrededor se establecían puestos de venta. El palacio era enorme, de piedra gris, con una fortaleza principal y tres torres picudas a cada lado. Arriba de cada una ondeaba una bandera triangular color azul y con orilla plateada al igual que una libélula que había en el centro. Ésta era la bandera del reino.

Se dirigieron a la parte este de la plaza, hacia una tienda bastante iluminada y de ladrillos rojizos muy elegante. Al entrar era un lugar espacioso, con las paredes de color naranja. En la más grande de ellas se exhibían elegantes vestidos de alta sociedad, y en el resto; lazos, sombreros, hermosas plumas exóticas y telas e hilos de seda. Los vestidos eran hermosos, llenos de encajes, listones y piedrecillas, hechos de mil colores, desde pasteles hasta los más fuertes y vivos. En la pared izquierda había una cortina de terciopelo rojo, donde, al parecer, tomaban medidas y tallaban vestidos. También había trajes de gala para los hombres, de colores crema, negro, azul y gris, en diferentes tonalidades y diseños. Había también bastones y sombreros de copa.

Los chicos nunca habían estado ahí, pero tenía fama de ser el lugar con los vestidos más finos preciosos en todo el reino. Con telas e hilos importados, encajes delicadísimos y hechos a la medida y gusto de cada quien. De la cortina de terciopelo salió una chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos del mismo color, con piel morena y llevaba un vestido simple con un delantal en el que había algunos alfileres prendidos, también llevaba una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello. Con una sonrisa pareció saludar a todos y se acercó a ellos. Emi, la madre de Aki, le entregó una notita de pergamino que leyó con atención, sonrió complacida, y luego volteó a ver a los tres chicos ahí parados.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reika MIdou, modista y costurera. Antes este lugar era de mi madre, pero ya es anciana y me lo ha heredado, espero me disculpen si equivoco en mi poca experiencia de novata.

-Que modesta eres querida. –Dijo amablemente la madre de Aki. –Todo el reino dice que eres la mejor costurera que ha tenido tu familia.

-Gracias señora mía –Respondió sonrojada la chica sonriendo y con toda la educación del mundo. –Pero no es cierto, mi madre sigue siendo, por mucho, mejor que yo. –Definitivamente esta chica era modesta como nadie, risueña y bastante dulce. Después de esto se acercó a los tres chicos sonriendo y recibiendo también una sonrisa a cambio.

-Mucho gusto Reika-sempai Mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, tengo trece años, mis padres son Genji y Kumiko Otonashi. –Dijo presentándose como se debe en esta época, mencionando madre, padre, edad y otros datos, y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-La dama de cabello negro ¿debo suponer? –Dijo interesada Reika.

-Así es. –Respondió Haruna.

-Yo soy Aki Kino, de catorce años e hija de Ryota y Emi Kino. –Dijo también de la misma manera la peliverde.

-Ya veo. –Luego las tres chicas voltearon hacia Kazemaru esperando a que este se presentara, pero ese momento nunca llegaba. El chico sonriendo y algo sonrojado se había quedado viendo a la chica de cabello castaño, ella había reparado en esto, y por consecuencia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada un poco apenada.

-Lo siento –Dijo reaccionando el chico pero sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. –Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru, tengo catorce años y soy hijo de…

-Sé de quién eres hijo… -Lo interrumpió la chica, cosa no muy buena según la sociedad de aquella época… una mujer interrumpiendo a un hombre, jamás. –Él suele traerme telas e hilos finos, sedas y plumas extravagantes, traídos de altamar. Ambos sois muy parecidos, tenéis el mismo cabello suave y exótico, propio de una familia trascendental. Sin embargo vuestros ojos son diferentes… los de él son azules, como el mar que suele atravesar, decididos, aventureros y espontáneos… los ojos de un comerciante. Los vuestros en cambio, son marrones… rojizos, tranquilos y apacibles, moviéndose a dónde sean llevados por el viento, con sed de marcar una diferencia, de expresarse… los ojos de un soñador, de un poeta o escritor probablemente. –Definitivamente la chica sabía lo que decía, pues en ningún momento titubeó, era algo que solía nacerle… y esa era una gran cualidad de las mujeres de su familia, la capacidad de ver el corazón a través de los ojos. El chico se quedó atónito, y las chicas estaban muy impresionadas, sus madres en cambio tenían bien en claro que esta chica era una especie de vidente pues también podía predecir a que se dedicarían las personas y a veces mucho sobre su futuro, y eso solo viendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo hace eso? –Preguntó maravillada Haruna.

-Es de familia –respondió ella sonriendo. –Un don que fue entregado hace mucho a mis ancestros, solamente las mujeres podemos hacerlo.

-¡Yo quiero! –Dijeron ambas chicas pidiendo que leyera también su corazón.

-Tranquilas, ya habrá tiempo para eso. –Respondió Reika de lo más tranquila. –Ahora, basta de presentaciones y a lo que vinieron. –Dijo emocionada por su trabajo.

-Bueno, los dejamos en manos de esta señorita. –Dijo la madre de Aki. –Ella sabe qué hacer, nosotras iremos a ver algunas cosas que hacen falta, vendremos más tarde para irnos. –Dijo finalmente para luego despedirse de todos al igual que Kumiko.

-Y ya que se fueron… ¿Nos dirías que decía la nota? –Preguntó esperanzada Haruna.

-En realidad no debería –Respondió riendo la chica de cabello castaño. –Pero debo tomarles medidas para confeccionarles un vestido, o en tu caso –Dijo señalando a Kazemaru –Un traje de gala, para… bueno eso será mejor que se enteren luego, por ahora solo síganme primero ustedes dos chicas. –Les dijo tranquilamente a Aki y Haruna. –Tú puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, no tardaré… ¡Digo! No tardaremos mucho. –Le dijo algo nerviosa. Luego guió a ambas chicas hacia el salón que se hallaba tras de la cortina, donde sorpresivamente había también otra chica de cabello color azul turquesa y piel morena que estaba sacando una cinta métrica y alfileres de un cajoncito. Al reparar en las chicas que acababan de entrar hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Rika Urabe, mucho gusto, soy ayudante de Reika-san n_n –Dijo de una manera muy amable.

-Mucho gusto. –Respondieron de la misma manera.

-Bien chicas, necesito que se quiten los vestidos que llevan para poder tomar sus medidas sólo en ropa interior. –Dijo Reika causando un poco de sonrojo de pena por parte de las chicas pero obedecieron. –Bien, una debe venir aquí. –Dijo señalando el centro del salón donde había una plataforma circular, Aki se dirigió hacia ella y se paró con los brazos abiertos siguiendo las indicaciones de Reika. Luego la otra chica le tomó medidas de cuello, brazos, hombros, talle, espalda, cintura, cadera y estatura para el largo del vestido. Mientras hacía esto, Haruna estaba sentada en una silla tapizada de terciopelo azul y Reika se sentó a su lado.

-Oye, ¿qué fue eso que hiciste con Kazemaru hace un rato? –Preguntó Haruna interesada en todo lo que había dicho antes. –Sólo lo viste a los ojos, y dijiste todo sobre él…

-Oh, no todo, hay mucho que preferí guardarme… el corazón no siempre te dice cosas buenas. –Dijo con una sonrisa entre melancólica y profunda. –Es un arte bastante antigua, el arte de leer el alma y el corazón a través de los ojos. El color, la forma, y algo de magia que hace que los corazones de esas personas te hablen y te digan, todo lo que sienten, todo lo que suelan y a veces hasta un poco de su futuro.

-Pero ¿Cómo puede el corazón saber tu futuro?

-Todos sabemos nuestro futuro, inconscientemente, pero está ahí, dentro de nosotros, llamándonos. Sólo que no le hacemos caso porque no queremos saberlo. Los seres humanos siempre le han temido al futuro, pues tienen miedo de no ser como se lo imaginan, sin embargo en un momento decisivo, ya sabemos qué debemos hacer.

-Wow… nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Eres muy sabia Reika-san –Dijo con admiración la menor.

-no tanto –Respondió ella riendo. –Sólo tengo una forma distinta de ver el mundo. Por cierto… tu amigo, está comprometido, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó cambiando de tema y nerviosa.

-Algo así, él está comprometido con Aki –Dijo Haruna señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a su amiga. –Pero fue a la fuerza, ni ella ni él quieren casarse, son buenos amigos, pero no se aman. Están buscando una forma de deshacer el compromiso.

-Ya veo… -Las palabras de Haruna, por alguna razón, causaron un poco de decepción en la chica. –Algo casi imposible.

-Nada es imposible. –Dijo Haruna sonriendo. –Si ellos ya tienen un futuro planeado, estoy segura que será con personas que aman.

-Tienes razón… lo ves, no soy tan sabia, sólo es cuestión de ver en tu corazón las palabras correctas que describan cómo te sientes.

-Oye ¿Puedes también leer mi corazón? ¡Por favor! –Dijo Haruna maravillada.

-De hecho, ya lo hice… pero me dijo que aún no te lo dijera… en un momento lo necesitarás y entonces te lo diré.

-u.u no se vale… ¿y a Aki? –Reaccionó algo decepcionada la peliazul

-Si me lo pide puedo decirle. –Dijo riendo.

-Es injusto -.- Pero bueno… esperaré.

-Creo que ya terminaron con tu amiga, pasa por aquí y te tomamos tus medidas. –Dijo Reika señalando al centro y guiándola. Mientras Rika estaba tomando las medidas de Haruna, Aki se vistió pero permaneció en el salón. Reika en cambio, decidió salir un rato. Al cruzar la cortina se encontró con Kazemaru que estaba observando algunas de las plumas exóticas, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica volteó a verla y la saludó con una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa que no a todos les dedicaba. A cambio ella le dedicó un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que un lindo pestañeo, propio de una nerviosa señorita enamorada.

-Oye… perdón si te incomodé con mi mirada hace un rato. –Se disculpó caballerosamente Kazemaru.

-Oh, tranquilo, no fue nada. –Respondió ella tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, es más, perdóname por haberte interrumpido en tu presentación.

-Tranquila, no soy como todos los demás hombres. A mí me parece bien que una mujer se exprese cuando quiera y lo necesite. –Dijo el chico exponiendo su punto de vista y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Eres increíble. –Dijo ella con admiración, pues encontrar a un hombre con esos pensamientos era como buscar una aguja en un pajal. El chico de nuevo la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada. Ella de nuevo desvió la mirada y el chico volvió en si.

-Perdona si te miro mucho… es que… tú, digo, siento que… ya te he visto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, siento que antes ya te he conocido. No sólo de vista, si no de verdad. Lo sé, es raro, pero eso siento.

-¿Raro? Nada es raro para alguien que puede ver el futuro completo de alguien solo con ver sus ojos. –Respondió ella riendo. –A veces también me pasa. Y contigo me pasó, pero al principio creí que tal vez era por tu padre… aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Yo siento lo mismo.

Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno tratando de recordar, y a veces deteniéndose en algún rasgo del otro creyendo haber encontrado una similitud, pero no. No lograban hallar nada que explicara ese extraño sentimiento. Una voz los interrumpió en su juego de miradas.

-¡Reika-san! Las chicas ya terminaron. –Se oyó la voz de Rika desde adentro.

-Ven, ahora es tu turno. –Le dijo al chico. Luego lo condujo hacia adentro del salón, donde las chicas ya vestidas esperaban la siguiente "orden".

-Chicas, salgan… ahora es turno de Kazemaru… tú… tienes que des…desvestirte. –Dijo casi atragantándose la chica.

-¡¿Yo por qué?! –Dijo sobresaltado y apenado el chico.

-Mis instrucciones piden también que tome medidas tuyas. –Dijo también sonrojada la chica.

-Y…yo… ¿Para mí?-El chico no tuvo más que objetar así que mientras las otras dos chicas salían riendo, Kazemaru se desvistió y le tomaron sus medidas. Cuando salió estaba casi completamente rojo. Sus dos amigas estaban al borde del ataque de tanta risa que les causaba su pobre amigo.

-Hay Kazemaru… tu desgracia es infinita. –Dijo riendo Aki.

- Gracias por los ánimos chicas -_- son todas unas damas, me soprende que no tengan miles de pretendientes. –Dijo con sarcasmo el peliazul.

-Cállate! –Dijeron ambas al unísono y luego le dieron un sape al mismo tiempo.

-T-T Auch

-¡Llorón! –Respondieron ambas a la vez.

-T-T No soy llorón. –Reclamó el chico hecho un ovillo en una esquinita.

Reika y Rika sólo reían viendo al trío de amigos, definitivamente era un trío inusual.

**¡Al fin! T-T Lo siento si no pude subir en muchísimo tiempo, pero el colegio apenas está empezando y ya tengo diez mil tareas que hacer D:**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D y algunas preguntas para quienes quieran calificar mi esfuerzo xD**

**-¿Les gustan las personalidades y ocupaciones que les puse a los personajes?  
>-¿Les gustó el capi?<br>-¿Quieren alguna otra pareja?  
>-¿Les gustó el don de Reika? (a mi me encantó la idea :D)<br>-¿Me matarán por no subir rápido? :c**

**Eeeeen ¡Fin! *German Mode* jajajaja ojalá no me maten por falta de inspiración, y trataré de subir más capisss! :D  
>Por favor dejen reviwes <strong>** amo que comenten cosas buenas y/o malas de mi fic, me ayudan a mejorar n_n  
>byeeeee!<strong>


	4. Capítulo IV: Confundidos

**¡HOLAAAAA! XD Sé que no me he presentado hace un tiempo con este fic :c lo siento, ahora trataré de publicar cada fin de semana, pero me costará por el MALDITO colegio D: Quise subir en Semana Santa pero me fui de viaje y mi mamá no me dejó llevarme la compu TT-TT  
>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 :P desgraciados TT-TT<br>¡Ojalá les guste!**

**Capítulo 4: Confundidos.**

-¿Aún sigues enojado? –Preguntó una chica de cabello color lila, lacio y caído hasta media espalda, cuyo vestido plateado caía resaltando sus pocas curvas. Sus tacones resonaban por todo el salón mientras ella rodeaba la mesa una y otra vez. Se dirigía a un chico de cabello plateado y ojos celestes llegando a grises, que sentado frente a la larga mesa del comedor, vacía a esa hora, pensaba calladamente.

-Sí. –Respondió él de manera cortante.

-No entiendo si estás enojado porque no quieres casarte aún… o porque no quieres casarte con ella. –Dijo ella de forma insinuante y escudriñándolo con sus ojos celestes.

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo él bastante distraído como para entender.

-Hablo de que… creo que no quieres casarte con ella porque ya estás enamorado ¿Quién será tan especial chica? ¿Tan afortunada de recibir tu atención? –Siguió ella con el mismo tono.

-Si supieras… -Dijo el chico en voz baja pero aun así ella lo oyó claramente.

-¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? O tal vez su cuerpo. –continuó. Fubuki solo pensó "Todo eso y mucho más, su forma de ser, su risa, su inocencia, la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando se sorprende, su amabilidad y humildad." Sin querer soltó un suspiro que despertó aún más la curiosidad de ella.

-¿La conozco? –Fubuki no respondió. –Bueno, debe ser muy especial si tu mirada está tan perdida. –Dijo por fin resignada y caminando un poco decepcionada. –Y sin embargo primo, prefieres un amor de un rato antes que cumplir con tu deber, con lo estipulado. Tu hermano nunca podría dirigir un reino. –Dijo ella finalmente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-Espera. –Dijo Fubuki.

-¿Sí? –Dijo ella volteándose de nuevo y regresando a ella la esperanza.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? –Quiso saber el chico. Ella lo pensó un momento y respondió.

-¿Enamorado? Sólo una vez, y sigo enamorada de él, aunque suele ignorarme y sé que alguien más tiene su corazón engatusado.

-¿Y cómo sientes saber que no puedes estar con él? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Decepcionante, sé que podríamos estar juntos, pero hay, no una, sino dos mujeres de por medio. Una que él ama y otra a quien debería amar. –Dijo finalmente y se fue lentamente contoneando sus caderas como siempre y moviendo su cabello al compás de sus pasos.

El chico cada día se sentía más confundido, entre hacer lo correcto o lo mejor. Y nadie podía encontrar una solución a su cuestionamiento. Además parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre saldrían heridos, y en todas las opciones su hermano terminaba mal. Excepto en una… pero esa opción era casi imposible, nunca se casaría con ella, podría aceptar casarse con su prometida y obviamente con el amor de su vida, pero con ella… era algo que no cabía en su mente.

Mientras tanto en la sastrería, cinco chicos charlaban animadamente mientras tomaban chocolate caliente hecho por Reika. No podían hacer más que tomar medidas, pues las telas se las traerían hasta un par de días después, entonces deberían regresar y elegir sus colores, telas y diseños. En poco tiempo ya se habían vuelto amigos, las dos chicas eran muy alegres, aunque la morena era mucho más escandalosa mientras que la otra era tranquila y reía divertida con las ocurrencias de todos. Aki y Haruna se habían dado cuenta de cómo sonreía su amigo cada vez que veía a esta chica, y por supuesto ella se sonrojaba con esas miradas. Era un juego entre los dos, mirada, sonrojo, pestañeo, risita, sonrisa y alguna que otra palabra cruzada, parecían amigos desde hace tiempo a pesar de sólo conocerse de unas horas.

-Oigan… ¿Habrá problema si salimos al festival un rato? Aún falta una hora o dos hasta que vengan sus madres. –ofreció Reika sonriendo, todos asintieron mostrando estar de acuerdo.

-No creo que pase nada, después de todo estaremos juntos. –Dijo Aki sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a Haruna.

-Creo que está bien. –Dijo la más pequeña del grupo, y dicho esto todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la tienda, a pesar de ya estar entrada la noche, las calles estaban más iluminadas que nunca, y completamente abarrotadas de gente. Se podía escuchar las risas de los niños por todos lados, y el aroma a comida y especias se olfateaba en el aire, definitivamente se sentía el ambiente de un festival.

-¿Qué hacemos primero? –Preguntó emocionada Rika.

-hmmm… ¿y si vamos a ver un poco? –Propuso Aki.

-Me parece bien… además necesito comprar algunas cosas. –Dijo Kazemaru.

Todos empezaron a caminar entre los puestos de comerciantes, con artesanías, libros, decoraciones y todo tipo de cosas que se imaginaran. A veces se quedaban observando alguna cosa o se entretenían viendo a los juglares haciendo malabares o a los titiriteros contando sus historias a los niños.

-Necesito ir a comprar algo… ¿me esperan? –Dijo Kazemaru.

-Claro. –Respondieron las cuatro chicas. Aunque de la nada las tres empujaron a Reika haciendo que casi cayera sobre Kazemaru, pero justo la detuvo entre sus brazos y sus narices chocaron, quedando a corta distancia. Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que reaccionaron y se separaron súbitamente, bajando la vista por la vergüenza.

-Deberías acompañarlo Reika-chan n_n –Dijo como si nada la chica de cabello turquesa.

-Sí Kaze-chan, sé un caballero y llévala contigo. –Dijo Aki sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

-¡Ah! Y no se preocupen por nosotras, tárdense tooodo lo que quieran. –Dijo finalmente Haruna haciendo sonrojar a los dos, que sin decir palabra se alejaron de ellas aún viendo hacia el suelo. Las otras tres esperaron que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlas, y luego estallaron en estrepitosas risas, que no pararon hasta que las tres ya no podían ni respirar.

-¡Bien hecho! –Dijo Rika y luego ofreció una palma a cada una que ellas chocaron orgullosas de su hazaña. –Esos dos están hechos a la medida. –Soltó después pensando en las miradas que se daban.

-Tienes razón… nunca había visto tan sonrojado a Kazemaru. –Dijo Aki sonriendo por su amigo.

-Creo que será nuestra misión unir a ese par. –Dijo la peliazul.

-Cueste lo que cueste. –Dijo su amiga. –Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Miren! –Dijo Rika señalando hacia el otro lado de dónde estaban, las otras dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con algo fantástico, las tres se acercaron y vieron como unas antorchas volaban en círculos siendo impulsadas por alguien. Era un tragafuegos, de cabello color crema en punta y piel morena, sus ojos negros brillantes eran iluminados con un resplandor rojizo por el fuego. Su torso desnudo era lamido por las llamas de vez en cuando pero sin causar dolor alguno, y en la parte baja de su cuerpo llevaba unos pantalones holgados de algodón, también iba descalzo y en sus tobillos y muñecas tenía tatuadas una especie de pulseras hechas con diseños arábicos. Hacía malabares con seis antorchas sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. Frente a él había un cajoncito de madera con diseños parecidos a sus tatuajes, donde se amontonaba un montón de monedas doradas, plateadas y color bronce. El chico sonreía, una sonrisa burlona, mientras jugaba con sus antorchas, tenía al menos unas veinte chicas alrededor y un buen grupo de niños asombrados por el fuego. Haruna, Rika y Aki se sumaron a esa multitud, maravilladas por su destreza, cuando el chico vio que tres chicas más se habían sumado, detuvo los malabares y con un simple movimiento de manos, como si fuera magia, las apagó por completo… excepto una, que quedó brillando frente a todos. Soltó las antorchas apagadas y empezó a jugar con la única que quedaba, la pasaba por sus brazos y su torso, la lanzaba de una mano a otra e incluso hacia un pie, que la levantó como si de un balón se tratara. Luego se agachó para tomar una botella que se llevo a la boca y bebió algo que había dentro, pero no lo tragó, sólo lo mantuvo almacenado dentro, luego tomó la antorcha y alzó el rostro, colocándola justo en frente, escupió el líquido a la antorcha, y como si fuera un dragón, una llamarada salió desprendida de su boca al cielo formando nubes de fuego y volutas por el firmamento. La antorcha se apagó y cerrando los ojos con la misma sonrisa en sus labios hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Toda la multitud aplaudía y aclamaba al chico mientras lanzaban más monedas en su cajoncito, que ya pesaría bastante, pues estaba casi lleno. Las tres chicas aplaudían animadamente, Haruna se acercó para lanzar una moneda a la caja, pero sintió como una mano cubierta por vendas sostenía su muñeca, evitando que lanzara su moneda.

-Nunca dejaría que una dama gaste su dinero en mí. Ni una sola moneda, con su presencia ha bastado. –Dijo una voz grave, que hizo que Haruna levantara el rostro y viera al chico sonriendo aún sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, has estado fabuloso. –Dijo ella también sonriendo y dejando caer su moneda. El chico la recogió y se la dio de nuevo.

-Yo hago esto por pura diversión, no por dinero. –Respondió él y luego se agachó un poco para besar su mano. –Mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji, a vuestras órdenes.

-Haruna Otonashi, -Dijo ella. –Gracias, pienso que eres muy habilidoso.

-Esos cumplidos se sienten mejor cuando vienen de una doncella como vos. –Dijo él aun sonriendo, luego volteó para ver a las otras dos chicas. Ellas se acercaron sonriendo, y él las saludó de la misma manera, como todo un caballero.

-Mi nombre es Rika Urabe.

-Y el mío Aki Kino.

Se presentaron ambas, el chico volvió a presentarse y las observó por un rato, en especial a Haruna.

-Perdón si os observo tanto, es que en vuestro rostro encuentro algo familiar. –Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Haruna muy interesado. –Os parecéis a alguien… pero no recuerdo a quién.

-Suelen decírmelo, en especial cuando vengo al pueblo. Supongo que habrá alguien más que tenga rasgos como los míos por aquí. –Dijo Haruna, ya acostumbrada a eso.

-Sí, eso debe ser. –Se resignó el chico. –Permitidme preguntaros ¿Por qué estáis las tres solas por acá y a esta hora? Es peligroso para tres damas jóvenes y hermosas… además de solteras. –Dijo fijándose en que ninguna llevaba un anillo en su mano, Aki se lo quitaba a pesar de estar comprometida.

-Veníamos con un amigo, pero ha tenido que ir a hacer algunas compras. –Respondió Aki. –Y permitidme preguntaros también ¿Si es un tragafuegos, como es que no acepta monedas?

-Bueno… no solo soy eso, tengo muchas ocupaciones y cargos. Pero este es de mis favoritos, sólo lo uso para entretenerme, y lo ganado pues lo doy a aquellos que lo necesitan más que yo. –Dijo finalmente con algo de misterio en su voz.

-Ya veo. –Respondió Rika. –Vos también os veis cómo alguien conocido… no creo que seáis un simple mercader o artesano…

-Bueno, eso ya queda a merced vuestra, si queréis adivinar quién soy.

-Perdona… pero ¿puedes tratarnos de "tú" y no de "vos"? Es que las formalidades me incomodan. –Dijo Haruna con algo más de confianza.

-Si así lo deseas, tus palabras son órdenes. –Dijo el chico adoptando un tono más informal al tutear.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella sonriendo, el chico le caía bien, y parecía una buena persona… bajó un poco la vista, y se dio cuenta que el chico aún llevaba el torso desnudo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar violentamente y bajar la vista a sus pies. El chico tenía un cuerpo formidable, con músculos marcados pero sin exagerar, y su piel bronceada tenía algunas gotas de sudor por sus anteriores hazañas.

-¡oh perdona! No quise incomodarte. –Dijo el chico dándose cuenta de la reacción de Haruna, pero sonriendo de forma entre arrogante y presumida. Luego se dio la vuelta y cogió una camisa de algodón, se la puso y regresó con ellas. -¿Así está mejor? –Preguntó con tono burlesco.

-S-sí claro. –Dijo apenada y nerviosa Haruna.

-Bueno…. Ha sido un gusto charlar con ustedes señoritas. –Dijo el chico haciendo otra de sus reverencias. –Pero debo retirarme, tengan cuidado, a esta hora hay bastantes que se podrían aprovechar de su inocencia. –Les advirtió finalmente. –Espero volver a verlas… en especial a ti. –Dijo viendo a Haruna, que no podía estar más sonrojada. El chico soltó una risita burlona y se alejó de ellas llevándose su cajita de madera y todos sus artefactos.

-Wow… -Fue lo único que pudo decir Rika, cuando ya se había alejado una buena distancia de ellas.

-wow. –repitió la peliverde.

-… -la otra chica sin embargo no podía hablar, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar… ese chico… no, suficiente con uno, otro en su vida la haría confundirse más. En eso logró recuperar conciencia al oír las risas de un chico y una chica ya conocidos para ella. Sus amigos habían vuelto, y al parecer su recorrido juntos no había estado para nada mal pues reían animadamente.

-Miren, miren. El viento los trajo de regreso. –Bromeó Aki. –Creímos que no regresarían, parece que se entretuvieron bastante ¿no? –Insinuó.

-Algo así. –Dijo sin parar de reír el chico de cabello azul. Llevaba bajo su brazo un cofre plateado con algunas inscripciones, mientras que Reika llevaba algo escondido entre sus manos.

-Me alegro. –Dijo Rika sonriendo por su triunfo con estos dos.

-¡Mira esto! –Le dijo su amiga mientras acercaba su puño cerrado, y al abrirlo quedó a la vista de todos una figurilla de una mariposa hecha de cristal. Era hermosa, con todos sus detalles y bien elaborada.

-¡Wow! Está preciosa. –Dijo Haruna a quién los ojos le brillaban por la emoción.

-Lo sé, Kaze-kun la compró para mí. –Dijo sonriendo… ¡alto! Ya lo llamaba por apodos… esos sí que era bueno.

-¡Oigan, lamento interrumpir el momento, pero ya va siendo hora de regresar a la tienda! –Dijo Aki señalando el reloj gigantesco que se situaba en la torre más alta del castillo.

-Bien, en ese caso empecemos a caminar hacia allá. –Dijo Kazemaru mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de todas las chicas.

Llegaron de nuevo a la tienda de Reika, y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando las madres de las chicas ya estaban entrando también.

-¡Listo! Debemos irnos, antes de que sea más tarde. Gracias por todo querida, vendremos en unos días cuando ya estén aquí las telas nuevas. –Dijo la de cabello negro.

-Claro, no hay de qué, señora. Con gusto los recibiré en cualquier momento. –Dijo Reika sonriendo y tan amable como siempre. –Que tengan un buen viaje. –Finalizó y tras despedirse de todos cerró su tienda mientras los demás se dirigían a su carruaje que los esperaba no muy lejos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la pasaron? –Preguntó interesada la madre de Aki.

-Pues bien, esa chica es muy simpática. –Respondió su hija.

-A Kazemaru le cayó super bien. –Insinuó Haruna que a cambio recibió un codazo de Aki, recordándole que ellos estaban comprometidos, y si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de algo así los decapitarían o algo.

-C-claro, a todos nos cayó super bien, es muy amable. –Trató de disimular el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ambas señoras prefirieron pasar esto por alto y continuaron hablando de otras cosas hasta llegar a su casa.

-Gracias por todo Kazemaru, esperamos verte pronto. –Dijo su futura suegra despidiéndose.

-Claro, volveré en un par de días. Fue un gusto. –Respondió él como todo el caballero que era.

-¡Adiós! –Dijeron ambas chicas, a lo que él solo respondió con un gesto de cabeza y mano para indicar lo mismo. Ambas salieron corriendo a sus respectivas casas, seguidas de sus madres. Haruna se metió en su habitación de inmediato y se recostó en su cama. Había sido una larga noche, y esperaba caer cuanto antes en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sola, Haruna estaba sola… completamente sola, lo podía sentir. En el medio de un claro de bosque… o eso había sido antes, pues el lugar estaba seco, lleno de árboles muertos y maleza llena de suciedad, era de noche, la luna en cuarto creciente irradiaba una luz espectral, creando sombras extrañas bajo los troncos de árbol. Su cabello azul se movía al ritmo del viento…

-"Todo es un sueño…" –Se decía a sí misma tratando de no entrar en pánico. –"Una pesadilla… nada más." –Seguía pensando, pero era un sueño demasiado real, demasiado vívido, demasiado detallista, demasiado… simplemente demasiado.

Caminaba cautelosamente, pero era inevitable pisar hojas secas y ramas retorcidas que producían chasquidos escalofriantes. Entonces, justo frente a ella, logró vislumbrar algo, parecía una figura humana pero de espaldas. Al parecer una mujer… se acercó más por pura curiosidad y logró definir la silueta de una mujer, con cabello azul igual que el suyo, largo que ondeaba con el viento. Llevaba un vestido gris que en mejores condiciones sería hermoso, pero estaba rasgado y manchado de tierra.

-Haruna ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Preguntó una voz que aunque parecía venir de la mujer, se dio cuenta que venía de todos lados y de ninguno. Era una voz susurrante, y sin ningún tono en específico, más bien como un soplido de viento. La misteriosa dama con el vestido gris empezó a darse vuelta para ver a Haruna cara a cara, el cabello se le arremolinaba con fuerza y no permitía a Haruna ver nada… hasta que se volteó completamente, y lo único que pudo ver fueron unos ojos color rojo escarlata. Hermosos, misteriosos y familiares. Como si toda la vida los hubiera visto, y sin embargo no recordaba haberlos visto nunca. -¿No me recuerdas? –Volvió a hablar con esa atemorizante voz. -¿Es que tan fácil te olvidas de tu…? –No oyó el resto, pues cuando iba a terminar de hablar se oyó un sonido estruendoso que parecían miles de truenos cayendo simultáneamente y todo a su alrededor se prendió en llamas, la mujer desapareció, y con ella todo el bosque… sólo quedó Haruna, sola.

Haruna despertó repentinamente de su sueño, su frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor frío, y sus manos temblaban. Además sentía un frío horrible e intenso, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en un lago congelado y no en su confortable cama. De sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas que rodeaban su rostro, y en sus oídos aún sonaba aquella voz.

-Fue solo una pesadilla. –Se volvió a decir, y sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, se incorporó y encendió una lamparita de aceite que estaba en su mesita de noche como siempre. Deseó tener agua para lavarse el rostro en el que ya notaba las lágrimas secas, pero no quería levantar a sus padres con sus pasos hacia la cocina, prefirió quedarse así hasta la mañana. Luego se dirigió al cofre que mantenía en su cuarto, un cofre de bronce con flores y luciérnagas cromadas. Lo abrió tratando de no provocar el chirrido de siempre, y sacó un libro, con cubierta de cuero y páginas de pergamino, también tenía un cierre que golpeó suavemente con el puño y se abrió. Volvió a recostarse en su cama y leyó, se hundió en las páginas y se introdujo en la historia que leía. Pasó así hasta que la luz del sol empezó a iluminar su habitación.

Tras guardar el libro, apagar la lámpara, y dejar todo ordenado en su cuarto, salió a lavarse la cara con agua fresca. Se secó con una suave toalla de algodón y regresó a su cuarto para vestirse con un sencillo vestido largo color crema, con mangas largas y que caía suavemente por su cuerpo perfilándolo con sencillez. Se acomodó el cabello y cogió una canasta que solía usar en días como esos. Por fin, ya preparada, salió de su casa y de la cerca que la rodeaba, para dirigirse al campo que se extendía un poco más allá del pueblito donde vivía.

Cuando se sentía sofocada o preocupada por algo, solía ir a ese lugar a recolectar flores y plantas aromáticas para sus deliciosas infusiones. Además siempre se sentaba un rato a observar las mariposas, grillos, aves y de repente hasta un conejo o erizo aparecer por ahí. Estaba tan ensimismada en su tarea de recolectar frutos y flores que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más llegó detrás de ella… hasta que sintió su mano rozando su hombro y se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Entonces vio a un chico, ya conocido para ella, de cabello plateado y ojos azules grisáceos, además de su dulce sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Haruna… -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico, alegre de poder encontrarla.

-Hola Fubuki. –Dijo ella entre alegre y sorprendida de que él hubiera llegado allí si ella ni le había dicho dónde vivía. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues… la verdad no estoy seguro, creo que vengo a tratar de aclararle algo a mi mente.

-¿Y puedo ayudarte con eso?

-Por eso vine, quería verte. –Respondió él.

-¿Por mí? –Preguntó la chica un poco avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-S-sí… digo, para pasar un rato contigo, después de todo ¿Somos amigos, no? –Dijo él tratando de arreglar lo anterior.

-Claro. –Dijo ella recobrando su color habitual y sonriendo.

-¿Quieres venir un rato conmigo? ¿O estás muy ocupada? –Preguntó apenado.

-Pues si quieres me ayudas un rato a terminar de recolectar y luego vamos a lo que quieras, siempre y cuando regrese pronto a casa o mis padres se asustarán.

-Claro, claro, solo dime qué tengo que buscar.

-Estas, -Respondió ella mostrándole una flor que sacó de su canasta, era un diente de león, flores que abundaban en ese campo. La guardó antes de que el viento se llevara sus pequeños pétalos que más parecían cabellos finitos y de un blanco amarillento. El chico asintió y se puso a recoger los dientes de león sanos y mejores que encontraba, tarea algo difícil cuando hay que ponerte a revisar cada rincón de la flor.

Cuando tuvo un buen puñado regresó con Haruna, que estaba sentada junto a su canasta, y jugaba con una mariposa blanca que había llegado a posarse en sus flores. Ella mostraba en su rostro una tierna sonrisa inocente y el brillo regresó a sus ojos como cada vez que se sorprendía de forma grata. El chico no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras la observaba de perfil, mientras ella reía y trataba de tomar entre sus manos a la mariposa que estaba muy ocupada como para fijarse en una molesta chica, cuando terminó su tarea salió volando con sus alitas revoloteando y Haruna levantó la cabeza, sorprendida de ver que Fubuki estaba ahí, observándola y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Además no sólo llevaba los dientes de león, si no también una margarita blanca con centro amarillo. Se acercó más a ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar casi a su nivel, después de poner los dientes de león con delicadeza en la canasta, tomó la margarita entre sus dedos y con la otra mano apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría parte del rostro de la chica y lo acomodó tras su oreja donde después colocó la margarita que le sentaba de maravilla a la chica. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados, pero en su interior disfrutaban ese momentito tan inocente y tierno. Luego él se incorporó y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie, que con gusto la tomó y se paró frente a él, quedando siempre a la altura de sus ojos. Se observaron un poco más, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa.

-¿N-no necesitas nada más? –Preguntó él para evitar que el silencio se volviera incómodo.

-Creo que no… -Dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer? No conozco mucho por acá, tú sabrás más que yo de estas áreas.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que quiero hacer algo. Ven, sígueme. –Dijo la chica emocionada y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! –Gritó el chico mientras la perseguía tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Corre más rápido! –Gritó también ella riendo.

Fubuki hizo lo que ella dijo, y justo cuando creyó estar a punto de alcanzarla, ella cruzó hacia el otro lado, cosa que lo volvió a retrasar. Corrió más, y esta vez sí que logró alcanzarla y tomó su muñeca para detenerla, acción que produjo que ella se diera la vuelta y quedaran más cerca de lo que creían. No se separaron, disfrutaban de esa cercanía, más que de ninguna otra, más que nunca.

**Lo sé, lo sé, soy malaaa! :D las dejé en un punto bastante interesante XD  
>Pero tendrán que esperarme con suerte para el fin de semana, o si no tal vez para dentro de dos, pero espero poder actualizar pronto. En fin ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo muy cursi? ¿Me odian por no haber actualizado en una eternidad? XD Sus quejas, comentarios, críticas y lo que quieran en un review o MP<strong>

**PREGUNTAS! Esto ya se volvió adicción xD**

**1 ¿Les gusta como introduje a Goenji en la historia?**

**2 ¿Quién es prima de Fubuki?**

**3 ¿Quién es su prometida?**

**4 ¿También se habrían enamorado de Goenji al encontrárselo así? XD *baba***

**5 ¿Creen que Haruna realmente se enamoró de Goenji?**

**6 ¿Las chicas hicieron lo correcto con Reika y Kazemaru? *cofcofsicofcof***

**7 ¿Aki se quedará Forever Alone… como yo? XD**

**8 ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas? xD (Se aguantan!)**

**9 ¿Qué pasaraá entre Haruna y Fubuki y a donde la llevará?**

**10 ¿Qué significará la pesadilla de Haruna?**

**Y buen, creo que eso es todo XD perdón por tenerlas aquí leyendo mis idioteces :3 Y espero les haya gustado :D**

**Bye byeeeee~ **


	5. Capítulo V: Bayas silvestres y vestidos

**Capítulo V  
>Bayas silvestres y vestidos<strong>

-Lo siento. –Dijo Fubuki atropellando las palabras y no muy seguro de que debía hacer. Al ver el sonrojado rostro de Haruna calló en cuenta de todo y se alejó un paso de ella, aún con la muñeca de la chica atrapada en su mano.

-No hay problema. –respondió ella un poco confusa. Luego recordó a dónde planeaba llevarlo y sonrió de nuevo. -¿Me sigues o no?

-Claro. –Obtuvo por respuesta, y caminó un poco delante de él. Fubuki se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía su muñeca y la soltó avergonzado. Sin embargo había disfrutado del suave tacto de su piel.

Caminaron un poco hasta salir del prado, y se adentraron en un bosque lleno de hayas, sauces y álamos blancos, por lo que adquiría un tono plateado o blanquecino. Se adentraron en un área sin senderos, saltando rocas y ramas caídas, y poco a poco se fue oyendo más y más cerca, el sonido del agua corriendo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Fubuki se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de un claro, con un arroyo cristalino y algunas rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para sentarse. El arroyo era apenas una fina línea de agua, pero le agregaba un lindo toque al lugar. También se oían insectos y pájaros trinando, y todo parecía estar envuelto por un manto mágico gracias a la luz que se filtraba a través de las verdes hojas de los árboles, era poca pero eso le añadía el toque de bosque encantado.

-¿Te gusta? –Dijo por fin Haruna, tras contemplar el lugar un rato. –Tú me mostraste tu lugar especial, ahora te muestro el mío. Lo encontramos Aki y yo cuando éramos más pequeñas, solíamos venir a jugar sobre que éramos princesas y cosas que juegan las niñas. Y prometimos no mostrárselo a nadie a menos que confiásemos por completo en una persona… Confío en ti, Shirou Fubuki.

Fubuki sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho. Ella confiaba en él. ¿Podía acaso pedir algo más? Su confianza era tan valiosa.

-Me encanta. –Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, refiriéndose tanto al lugar como al pequeño secreto. Se sentaron en dos rocas que quedaban justo una frente a la otra, Haruna sacó de su canasta de hierbas un puñado de unas frutas redondas, pequeñas y rojizas: bayas silvestres.

-¿Te gustan? –Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Son mis favoritas. –Respondió él mientras recordaba los paseos con su hermano buscando bayas en los jardines del palacio.

Haruna tomó una de las pequeñas frutas y, sin previo aviso, lanzó una hacia el chico, que intentó atraparla con la boca pero fue directamente a su mejilla izquierda, dejando una pequeña mancha roja. Haruna rió un poco e intentó lanzarle otra, que esta vez sí entró a su boca. Ambos reían como niños pequeños por segunda vez el mismo día, y sus risas eran acompañadas por el ruido de agua cayendo y los cantos de las aves valientes que no temían a dos chicos haciendo escándalo en medio del bosque.

-¡Mi turno! –Dijo Fubuki cuando ya llevaba atrapando unas siete bayas. Cogió unas cuantas en su mano y lanzó la primera sin mucho éxito, dándole a la roca en que se sentaba Haruna que soltó una risita por la mala puntería del chico. Lanzó unas cuantas más que tampoco alcanzaron su objetivo, empezaba a impacientarse por su poca precisión. Lanzó la sexta que cayó en el vestido de la chica, dejando una mancha roja en el lado derecho de su pecho. Haruna vió la mancha y no pudo evitar preocuparse, era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, y esa mancha no saldría nunca; era un vestido arruinado.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Dijo el albino al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se acercó a ver la mancha.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, fue sólo un pequeño accidente. –Respondió ella aunque no era completamente cierto.

-¿Hay alguna forma de arreglarlo?

-Con lo poco que tenemos en casa, no creo... –No pudo terminar, pues el chico la interrumpió con una idea recién salida de su cabeza.

-¡Vamos al palacio! Allí seguro que la reina tiene las mejores sirvientas y alguna podrá sacar la mancha, les diré que el vestido es de mi prima y le preguntaré si pueden lavarlo.

-Pero mi madre se dará cuenta de que no está el vestido.

-Quédate en mi habitación mientras lo lavan.

-Pero tengo que pasar por ropa y se darán cuenta.

-Le pediré a mi prima que te preste uno, no pueden ser tan diferentes.

Al parecer el chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder por nada del mundo.

-¿No será demasiado tiempo? Puede que me regañen si no estoy ¿Podemos siquiera pasar por Aki para tener como excusa que tuvimos algo que hacer?

-Si eso quieres, pero será mejor que me adelante, las esperaré en el camino, no quiero que tus padres piensen mal de ti por pasar el día conmigo a solas.

-Claro.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, y cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Haruna, Fubuki se separó y tomó otro camino para adelantarse. La chica caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga, tocó la puerta y fue recibida por ella misma.

-¡Haruna! Creí que estabas en el campo.

-Estaba… oye, mira mi vestido. –Dijo con tono urgido mientras la chica bajaba la vista y notaba la mancha.

-¿Bayas silvestres?

-Exacto.

-Hay no… tal vez pueda disiparla un poco, pero…

-No, no vine por eso. Fubuki quiere que vaya con él al palacio, y darle el vestido a una sirvienta que pueda lavarlo bien con esos productos caros que pueden permitirse los nobles.

-Pues vete. –Dijo Aki, casi empujándola.

-¡No entiendes! Debes venir conmigo, mi madre no se preocupará si tardo un poco más, siempre y cuando sepa que estoy contigo. Además no está en casa, debes decirle a tu madre que salimos juntas a comprar algo y que ella le diga a mi madre.

-¿Y…yo? ¿En un palacio? Sabes que no sirvo para esas cosas y…

-¡No importa! Solo será un poco y creo que ni saldremos de la habitación.

-Bien, le diré a mamá que debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. –La chica entró en su casa y fue a despedirse de su madre. Luego regresó con un abrigo y ambas caminaron presurosas hasta encontrar a Fubuki que estaba recostado en un elegante carro halado por caballos, parecía distraído y miraba al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de fijarse en que no estaba solo, y recuperando su habitual elegancia saludó a ambas chicas con un beso en la mano y una inclinación. Luego les dio la mano para ayudarlas a subir e indicó al cochero que fuera al castillo.

-¿Qué tal habéis estado, Aki? –Preguntó el chico.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y vos?

-Excelente, espero que no os sintáis incómodas si os digo que debéis esperar en mi habitación mientras se lava y seca el vestido.

-Para nada, esperamos no ser ninguna molestia.

Pronto llegaron al palacio sin ningún altercado en el camino. Los tres subieron hasta la tercera planta, donde se hallaban las habitaciones destinadas a los Fubuki. El chico abrió una puerta blanca tallada y las dejó entrar.

-Hablaré con mi prima para que te preste uno de sus vestidos, vuelvo enseguida. –Dicho esto salió de la habitación. Haruna no recordaba mucho de ella, pero eran dos espacios conectados, una habitación y una especie de sala de estar. Las chicas se sentaron en un par de sillones aterciopelados color azul oscuro, luego un criado llegó y les ofreció té, ambas aceptaron justo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, pero no apareció Fubuki cómo esperaban, si no una chica de cabello lila que llevaba un vestido blanco muy elegante.

-¡Así que sois vosotras! Decidme ¿cuál de vosotras es Haruna Otonashi? –La mencionada se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia mostrando una tímida sonrisa ante aquella desconocida. –Mi nombre es Fuyuka Kudou, prima en segundo grado de los Fubuki. Un gusto conoceros al fin, querida, he oído mucho sobre vos la última semana. –La chica tenía un tono de voz chillón y mostraba una sonrisa un poco forzada, pero a Haruna le pareció muy amable.

-Un gusto para mí también, Lady Fuyuka.

-Tengo entendido que necesitas un vestido ¿no es así?

-Si no os causa molestia alguna.

-Por supuesto, no sé si os quede bien, pero en seguida traeré uno. –La chica salió de la habitación con paso lento, elegante y provocador, como era costumbre propia. Entonces vieron que Fubuki estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una media sonrisa que lo hacía lucir encantador en todo sentido.

-¿Te agrada? –Le preguntó a Haruna.

-Por supuesto, es muy amable. –Respondió con sinceridad

-Me alegra que se agraden. A veces puede ser irritante, pero es muy buena persona.

Después de unos minutos Fuyuka regresó sosteniendo un vestido más simple que el que llevaba color turquesa.

-Shirou, deberías salir. –Dijo a su primo mientras él se sonrojaba un poco y abandonaba la habitación tras hacer una inclinación con la cabeza. –Toma, siento que no haya un vestidor adecuado, pero podéis vestiros tranquila, después de todo somos chicas.

Haruna se desvistió un poco avergonzada y dejó su vestido manchado sobre un mueble, luego con un poco de dificultad se puso el otro vestido ayudada de Fuyuka. Lograron que le entrara pero era muy estrecho del pecho y cadera, y temiendo por su vestido Fuyuka le ordenó quitárselo para ajustar su corsé en exceso. Cuando Haruna estaba casi morada volvió a ponerse el vestido, y aunque seguía ajustado ya no corría peligro de rasgarse.

-Gracias –Dijo Haruna entre que sonriendo y tratando respirar. Fuyuka la veía con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-No hay de que, llevaré vuestro vestido con las criadas para ver qué se le puede hacer. –Se volvió hacia la puerta y salió dejando solas a Haruna y Aki.

-¿Puedes respirar? –Preguntó su amiga preocupada por su salud.

-Sí, tranquila, aunque no creo poder sentarme. –Soltó una risita y caminó un poco por el salón observando todo.

-¿No crees que actuaba un poco extraño? –Preguntó su amiga tras un corto silencio.

-Simplemente no estamos acostumbradas a estas personas. Su forma de actuar es distinta a la nuestra.

-No lo creo, te veía extraño, cuando te vestías parecía que analizara cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿Tal vez quería conocerme?

-Juzgarte, sería la palabra correcta. En todo caso, parece que tus atributos la superan por mucho. –Dijo riéndose de su amiga aplastada por el corsé y ahora sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Cállate de una vez ¿Quieres? –Respondió Haruna molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, ya basta. Deberías alegrarte, no parece que tu competencia sea muy agradable al pretendido. –Respondió Aki de forma maliciosa y burlona.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Oh, nada. Ya te darás cuenta tú misma.

-Odio cuando te pones así.

-En fin, es mi primera vez en un palacio ¿cómo crees que se divierten estas princesitas, condes, reyes y esas cosas?

-Probablemente se pasen el día suspirando frente a su ventana sin hacer gran cosa. Como mucho en las noches deben tener cenas, galas, juegos de mesa y hasta bailes.

-No es mi estilo, pero tú podrías sobrevivir. Oh, ya te imagino, señora de un gran castillo, organizando bailes y cenas. Siempre he creído que tienes un aire de nobleza muy marcado.

-¿Ahora qué hablas de bailes y castillos? Desearía comprenderte mejor de vez en cuando. –Respondió Haruna haciendo oídos sordos a las insinuaciones de su amiga y distraída por algunos libros que tenía el príncipe en su recámara.

-Piensa lo que quieras, no podrás ocultar tus inclinaciones para siempre.

En la cocina del castillo se llevaba a cabo una conversación similar a esta, sólo que un poco más acalorada. Mientras Fubuki y Fuyuka esperaban a que una criada terminara de cocinar para atender al problema del vestido, esta inició de nuevo su interrogatorio.

-Entonces ¿Será una pobre campesina la elegida?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu futuro, y del mío. Del futuro de todo tu reino, al parecer. Tan fácil planeas renunciar a tus responsabilidades, deberías tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que tus amoríos traerán para tu pueblo. Atsuya no parece muy calificado para la tarea de gobernar ¿no crees?

-¿Hablas de la estúpida ley de la pureza de sangre?

-Tú bien sabes de qué hablo, como si no supiera interpretar tus suspiros y miradas a esa plebeya. Si tan solo fuera bella, pero no sé qué le ves para poner en riesgo tu vida entera… además está gorda como una vaca.

-Que a ti no te parezca bella no es un inconveniente si fuese mi intención contraer matrimonio con ella pero te pido un poco de respeto, sin embargo nunca he planeado nada.

-¿Seguro? Entonces por qué no has aceptado la mano de Lady Araya, teniendo encima la presión de tu padre deberías elegir una esposa pronto.

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia, y no tengo obligación alguna de elegir esposa, mi padre aún tiene años de vida por delante y hasta que no suceda alguna tragedia puedo perfectamente sostenerme por mí mismo. No es mi intención obligar a alguna joven que apenas ha terminado de crecer a casarse conmigo.

-Muy lindo tu discurso, sin embargo no respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Así es, tú ya sabes la respuesta. Las inclinaciones de mi hermano también se ven afectadas por esta unión. No quiero casarme con la única mujer que parece capaz de ponerle los pies en la tierra y parar sus vicios.

-Pero que tierno. –respondió Fuyuka con un tono algo irónico. –Aun así, tu padre está preocupado y sería una pena que lo decepcionara. No es como que Ayara sea tu única opción. –Dicho esto se retiró con paso decidido y esperando que su primo captara el mensaje. El chico quedó más confundido que de costumbre, siempre había tenido en cuenta que su prima era su opción más cercana y acertada a la hora de contraer matrimonio, pero nunca pudo pensar en ella de esa manera. Sabía que a veces se le insinuaba un poco, pero nunca creyó que fuera en serio, lo tomaba como una niñería para pasar el tiempo, pues estaba acostumbrada a tener miles de pretendientes.

Shirou le pidió con gentileza a la criada que lavara el vestido de Haruna y esta con amabilidad y un poco de admiración, pues al príncipe no se le resistía ninguna joven gracias a sus encantos, le dijo que le llevaría el vestido en un par de horas. Dicho esto el chico regresó a sus aposentos para atender a sus invitadas. Pasaron charlando casi una hora, pues Aki no sabía casi nada de Fubuki y le interesaba conocerlo. El día se hizo noche rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta la luna había salido mientras ellos jugaban cartas. Antes de que terminaran la tercera ronda de cartas, la criada a la que le habían confiado el vestido regresó con una gran sonrisa para devolverlo en perfecto estado. Fubuki salió de la habitación para que Haruna recuperara tanto su vestido como su capacidad de respirar. Con esto hecho, los tres chicos bajaron apresurados para tomar el carruaje, pero en sus prisas Haruna chocó con algo, o alguien.

-¡Auch! Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir con temor de hacia quién se estaba dirigiendo. Cuando pudo verlo bien se fijó en que era un chico alto, de cabello castaño en rastas y recogidas y ojos rojos muy intensos que la escudriñaban con curiosidad. La capa roja le daba un aire de poder asombroso, y acentuaba la expresión de sus ojos. La chica, reconociendo el muy conocido perfil del príncipe y próximo rey, hizo una profunda reverencia y retrocedió avergonzada.

-No os preocupéis. –Tras decir esto con un poco de confusión y altanería como era costumbre suya, se dirigió a Fubuki. –Invitadas vuestras he de suponer. –Preguntó con tono insinuante.

-Algo así, solamente son… amigas. Ahora, con vuestro permiso, majestad, he de llevarlas de vuelta a la ciudad. –Respondió tajante el aludido.

-Por supuesto, buenas noches. –Y con una amable inclinación de cabeza hacia el chico les dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Haruna estaba un poco consternada por la visión del heredero al trono, pero continuó su camino como si nada. Pronto tomaron un carruaje y partieron hacia el pueblo de artesanos dónde vivían las chicas, y, tras despedirse todos en el cruce más cercano, corrieron a sus respectivas casas excusándose por la tardanza y la falta de las compras que habían prometido buscar. No recibieron más que una advertencia sobre los peligros que conllevaba a dos jóvenes estar solas a esas horas, pero finalmente con algo de remordimiento cada una se excusó y fue directamente a dormir sin escapadas de noche esta vez.

Haruna estaba tan exhausta que por primera vez en varias noches no tuvo su sueño recurrente sobre la mujer que la llamaba, pero su voz resonaba en su cabeza sin parar mientras dormía.

**¡Hola! (se esconde tras un árbol) así es, he regresado de entre las cenizas para seguir haciendo su vida imposible. De nuevo debo excusarme por mi falta de seguimiento en mis historias activas (esta y Hirameki Music Academy) pero tuve una racha de no querer hacer nada. Por ahora pienso seguir solamente con esta historia, tal vez retome la otra o tal vez no, quién sabe. Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Si notan la diferencia entre la escritura es que casi tres cuartos del capítulo los tenía ya desde antes, y desde el préstamo del vestido al final fueron escritos ahora… creo que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado bastante. No sé si hay aún alguien que siga esta historia, pero gracias a todos que en algún momento me han apoyado en fanfiction.**

**¡Un abrazo enorme!**


	6. Capítulo VI: Un chico

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5. **

Capítulo VI  
>Un chico<p>

Pasó casi una semana en la que las chicas no se escabulleron a la ciudad por temor a ser descubiertas después del retraso en el castillo. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más movidas con la llegada del otoño y con éste el festival de la cosecha que celebraba el pueblo. Además faltaba cada vez menos para el famoso cumpleaños del príncipe cuyos invitados llevaban ya unas semanas disfrutando de su estadía en el castillo. Pero para Haruna y Aki todo se volvía más aburrido, no podían concentrarse en ninguna tarea sin recordar la ciudad. Las hierbas no abundaban demasiado por estas épocas así que Haruna debía ideárselas para encontrar otras tareas. Encima de todo Kazemaru había partido hacía tres días para recibir mercancía de su padre en un puerto contiguo a la ciudad y llevarlo a sus clientes. Aki había empezado a tejer para el invierno, pero a Haruna no se le daba bien, así que mientras una tejía la otra leía en voz alta un par de libros fantasiosos que recién le habían dado sus padres. Una de estas tardes mientras Haruna leía con emoción un pasaje romántico de la historia Aki la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Cómo puedes leer con tanta emoción esto y no atreverte a ir a la ciudad para encontrarte de nuevo con Fubuki?

Haruna la ignoró y siguió leyendo sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga, ya se iba acostumbrando a este tipo de conversaciones. Durante un momento no se oyó nada más que la voz de Haruna y la respiración de ambas hasta que un sonido metálico hizo callar a la más joven. Aki estaba de pie, su trabajo junto con las agujas en el suelo y su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba encolerizada.

-Basta, ya estoy harta de esto. Me haré vieja tejiendo y aunque tú ya tengas un pretendiente deberías de tener un poco de consideración conmigo. Entiende que ir a la ciudad es la única forma que tengo para conocer a alguien. Mi futura boda se acerca cada vez más y no quiero casarme con mi mejor amigo. Esta noche iré, contigo o sin ti. –Con este ultimátum salió de la casa de su amiga y se fue a su casa sin mirar atrás. Haruna, perpleja, tuvo ahora algo más en que pensar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, una reunión similar pero con otro tono era llevada a cabo en los aposentos del famoso príncipe Kidou. Shirou Fubuki había sido mandado a llamar por este y ya se imaginaba el porqué de esta entrevista. A pesar de ello tuvo que presentarse por cortesía y respeto aunque en su mente imaginaba mil formas de evadir lo que pasaría a continuación. Tras ser presentado, introducido y halagado por cada criado y criada presentes en la estancia saludó por fin al príncipe con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Este respondió con la misma cortesía debido al rango de ambos, luego tras dedicarle una amistosa sonrisa tomó asiento y con un gesto lo invitó a lo mismo.

-Supongo que imagináis el porqué de vuestra presencia en esta sala, pero aun así me veo obligado a proceder por cortesía.

-es por las señoritas que estaban conmigo hace una semana ¿no es así?

-En efecto, me veo interesado en ellas. En realidad solamente en la de cabello azul ¿podríais decirme su nombre? –Estas palabras quebraron algo en el interior de Fubuki, pero se vio obligado a responder, después de todo no estaba en su propia corte.

-Haruna Otonashi. –Respondió.

-Otonashi… interesante. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis con ella? –A Fubuki se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ni él lo sabía en realidad, y hacía ya varios días que no la veía. Dijo lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento.

-Somos… amigos.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-En la ciudad, ambos dábamos un paseo y ella tropezó conmigo.

-¿Hay confianza entre vosotros?

Esta pregunta fue la más difícil, al recordar su último día juntos y la confesión que le había hecho la chica. No podía revelar un secreto así, se sentía como algo íntimo, algo mágico que ellos compartían. Solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras su sonrojo se extendía hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Podéis traerla otro día? Creo que debo hablar con ella, he estado pensando mucho en todo esto y no puedo evitarlo. -En ese momento levantó la vista a su compañero y se fijó en la pose tensa, los puños apretados y el sonrojo en el rostro. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo y de inmediato reaccionó. -¡Oh, lo siento! Veo que estáis interesado en ella de otra forma. No os preocupéis, no es nada romántico lo que yo pretendo, solamente surgen dudas en mi cabeza, pero aunque es una muchacha hermosa no pienso en ella de _esa_ manera.

Fubuki calmó su respiración y vio a los ojos rojizos que irradiaban vergüenza y un poco de arrepentimiento. La relación de ellos era como de primos, siempre habían sido buenos amigos, si un conflicto en el tono que parecía estarse dando se desataba nunca volverían a ser como antes. Pero Shirou, aun con algunas dudas, decidió creerle. El joven príncipe nunca lo había engañado.

-¿_Esa manera_?

-¿De verdad esperáis que me crea otra versión de la historia? Claramente la chica ha captado vuestro interés, no muy afortunado por cierto al ser de clase social baja, pero siempre se puede encontrar una solución. Sois un gran hombre, Shirou, creo que si os enamoráis será por sentimientos puros y no por otro tipo de intereses.

Si el chico ya estaba bastante sonrojado ahora se ganó un poco más de color. Jamás nadie le había hablado así de amor o romanticismo, y que fuera un amigo de confianza quien se lo dijera lo enterneció aunque no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo allí. Tras una sonrisa algo tímida y una palmada amistosa en el hombro Fubuki salió de la habitación y regresó a sus aposentos con las palabras de Kidou en la mente tratando de desentrañar la razón por la que éste quería ver a su amiga.

Kidou llevaba varios días pensando en Haruna, había algo en ella que había despertado su interés. Tal vez la manera de caminar propia de la nobleza, o el porte de elegancia que ninguna campesina sería capaz de llevar. Además algo en su rostro, se parecía mucho a… a su madre. El mismo cabello azul, la misma sonrisa e incluso el mismo halo de inocencia y cariño que irradiaba. Además sus ojos, exactamente iguales a los de su padre, pero con una expresión mucho más amable. Jamás creyó poder encontrar los ojos de su atemorizante padre hermosos en ningún sentido, pero al ver los de ella pudo ver al padre que le habría gustado que fuese el rey y no un tirano violento que gobernaba bajo amenazas.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y se acercó el momento de la elección de Haruna, aunque no había elección que hacer. Ella estaba decidida desde antes del enojo de su amiga a ir a la ciudad la próxima noche, pero qué es una noche más o una menos cuando se está enamorado. Repitió la rutina de esperar a que sus padres durmieran y se escabulló por la ventana con su capucha, del otro lado del camino la esperaba una figura de capucha verde que sonrió al verla. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra corrieron felices de nuevo hacia la ciudad riendo y disfrutando del viento que hacía ondear sus cabellos. Por fin llegaron, el ambiente estaba tan alegre o incluso más que de costumbre.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? –Preguntó Haruna.

-De hecho, no. Podríamos ir a visitar a Reika ¿no crees? Me quedé con ganas de que leyera mis ojos desde la última visita.

-Vamos pues.

Con ambas de acuerdo se encaminaron a la famosa boutique donde Reika hacía sus preciosos vestidos y accesorios. Pero antes de llegar pasaron por un grupo de artistas callejeros y reconocieron entre ellos un rostro familiar. Era el chico moreno de cabello color crema, estaba parado sobre unos zancos enormes mientras hacía malabares con seis antorchas encendidas y mostrando su torso desnudo. Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo, tanto de lo que hacía como del chico en sí, y aplaudían o dejaban dinero en la caja que, como de costumbre, estaba rebosante de monedas de plata, oro y bronce. Cuando el chico terminó apagando todas las antorchas con un chorro de agua despedido de su boca todos aplaudieron y él hizo una elegante reverencia. Desde arriba sonrió y se fijó en las chicas que ya conocía. Con maestría bajó de los zancos dando una voltereta y se plantó frente a ellas con una sonrisa ladeada que mataría a cualquiera mientras se ponía su camisa para cubrirse y evitar que las chicas se sintieran incómodas.

-¡Señoritas! Bienvenidas, hacía tiempo que no las veía por aquí. –Dijo con un tono galante como era su estilo propio.

-Lo mismo digo, Shuuya Goenji ¿verdad? –respondió Aki.

-Así es, justo ese es mi nombre. Y los suyos no los olvido: Aki Kino y Haruna Otonashi. Las damas más preciosas que en mi vida he contemplado. –Dirigió su mirada cautivadora a Haruna que se sonrojó pero sonrió.

-¿Terminaste la función de esta noche?

-Sí, fue suficiente por hoy. ¿Van a algún lado? Podría acompañarlas.

-Oh, vamos a la boutique de los Midou, no creo que te guste ir a ver vestidos y lazos. –Dijo Haruna bromeando.

-Me subestimas, querida. Tengo un gusto espectacular para los vestidos, aunque no soy tan bueno con los accesorios. –respondió él de forma burlesca y juguetona. –Pero creo que me vendrían bien unas lecciones. Además la costurera es una buena amiga mía.

-Ya veo, Reika es muy amable con todos ¿no te parece? –Preguntó la peliverde mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

-Claro, además de muy aplicada en su trabajo y talentosa. Será un gran hombre el que se case con ella, aunque por lo que sé parece que un muchacho se ganó su afecto hace no mucho.

-¿Sabes el nombre del joven? –Preguntó Aki muy interesada pues recordaba la rápida amistad que habían entablado ella y su amigo, Kazemaru.

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que es el futuro dueño de Waves & Co. Esa gran empresa importadora que trae mercancía exótica de altamar.

-¿Kazemaru Ichirouta? –Preguntó Haruna muy emocionada.

-¡Sí! Ese es su nombre. ¿Lo conocen?

-Claro, es un gran amigo, y prometido de Aki, pero están buscando la forma de cancelar la boda.

-Ya veo, parece ser un gran chico. Espero que la trate como se merece, es una de las pocas verdaderas amigas que tengo.

-Estoy segura de que así será.

En esto estaban cuando llegaron a la preciosa tienda de Reika con sus telas y plumas, y esa extraña fragancia como a especias, seda y perfumes caros. Había un par de señoras, probablemente esposas de señores feudales o duquesas, siendo atendidas por Reika cuando ésta los vio y los saludó con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa. Los chicos se sentaron en la sala de espera mientras Reika terminaba de atender a sus clientas. Rika, su ayudante de cabello aqua y piel morena, salió a darles la bienvenida y charló a lengua suelta por un buen rato. Unos minutos después, tras despedir a las señoras, se les unió Reika contenta por lo que parecía un negocio bien cerrado mientras suspiraba.

-Dos vestidos exageradamente suntuosos llegando a lo ridículo para el próximo baile del príncipe. No se imaginan la gran ventaja que trae esta época para mí. Todo el mundo quiere lucir como lo nobleza en estas ocasiones. Pero me parece que los aburro con mis negocios ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Preguntó con su entusiasmo de siempre y una gran sonrisa, ni siquiera preguntó por Kazemaru pues se habían visto en repetidas ocasiones la última semana y sabía que estaba en un viaje de negocios.

-Solamente veníamos a visitarte, y a instruir a Goenji en el arte de combinar accesorios. –Dijo Haruna aún en son de broma mientras arrancaba una risa de los labios del aludido y algunas risitas de las otras chicas.

-Veo que se conocen ¿Puedo preguntar de qué? –Dijo Reika pues sabía que ni siquiera Rika sabía del chico.

-Nos lo encontramos la semana pasada cuando vinimos con nuestras madres. –respondió Aki.

-¡Ah cierto! Aki tiene una petición especial, otra razón para venir a verte. –Dijo Haruna recordando las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es esa petición? –Preguntó Reika aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta. Tomó asiento frente a ellos. –Por cierto ¿No quieren tomar algo? Creo que tenemos té de rosas ¿Puedes traerlo Rika? –Preguntó amablemente mientras la chica se ponía de pie e iba al otro lado de la tienda a traer la bebida para sus invitados. –En fin, supongo que tiene algo que ver con mi don.

-Bueno, sí. La última vez dijiste que "algún día" nos contarías lo que ves en nuestros ojos y me preguntaba si tal vez ese día podría ser hoy. –Preguntó insinuante mientras Reika soltaba una risita.

-A ver, creo que para Haruna aún no es el momento, pero tal vez podría contarte un poco a ti, Aki. –Vio a la peliverde a los ojos y se concentró en ella. –Vaya, una difícil. Eres obstinada, decidida y leal. Lo que sobresale en ti es el deseo de ver felices a quienes amas, tus amigos y familiares son tu alegría. Sobre tu destino, está poco definido, pero hay algo que creo que será de tu interés: Un chico, un extranjero que conocerás pronto. No sé cuándo exactamente pero no tendrás que esperar mucho más.

La peliverde abrió muchísimo los ojos, sorprendida por la gran noticia.

-¿Hablas de… un chico ya sabes "interesado" en mí?

-Como te digo, nada está muy claro. Pero esto parece tener un tinte romántico así que probablemente así sea. Creo que muy pronto conocerás a tu escape del compromiso.

Aki no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, y tanto Haruna como el resto de sus amigos sonrieron por verla tan feliz e ilusionada. Pero Haruna aún tenía una duda aunque temía interrumpir la felicidad de su amiga así que la calló por un momento. Siguieron charlando y tomaron el té mientras compartían las últimas noticias en el reino. Ya era de madrugada cuando Goenji confesó que lo mejor sería que regresara a su hogar. Las chicas recordaron su rutina, por lo que se despidieron dispuestas a salir, pero antes de que Haruna terminara de salir recordó su duda y regresó con Reika apresuradamente.

-¡Reika-san! Espera, tengo una duda.

-¿Qué pasa querida?

-Es que –Haruna suspiró para tomar valor –cada vez que nos encontramos dices cosas como "aún no es tiempo" o "no estás preparada" y no quiero intervenir con lo que sea que creas tener que ocultarme, pero… ¿podrías siquiera decirme el por qué me ocultas quién soy y quién seré?

Reika no podía resistirse a esa mirada, perdida e inocente de una niña en busca de su identidad. Sin embargo si metía la pata probablemente le arruinaría la vida a esa chica.

-Oh, Haruna. Lo siento tanto, pero no puedo revelarte nada. Tu pasado, tu futuro e incluso quien eres en este momento son peligrosos a menos que te sean revelados de la manera correcta. Eres un caso muy especial, pero un aura de misterio te cubre, y no soy quién para revertirlo. Espera un poco y verás, aunque me temo que pasarás por toda clase de problemas y conflictos hasta encontrarte a ti misma. Eres una gran persona, y tienes un corazón precioso. La vida puede ser muy injusta con gente como tú. –A Haruna se le humedecieron los ojos, pero se calmó para no preocupar a sus amigas. Siempre se había sentido tan perdida, pero qué se podía hacer. Reika la abrazó y la reconfortó hasta que fue hora de seguir con su camino.

Esa noche Haruna volvió a tener la pesadilla recurrente, pero esta vez pasó algo nuevo: La mujer de identidad misteriosa la vio de frente.

**MUAJAJA *Feeling cruel* Extrañaba este sentimiento de dejar un poco de suspenso de vez en cuando. Como prometí, he seguido con esta historia pues le estoy agarrando el gusto a escribir otra vez. Tengo que dar gracias a Paooo-BB y a otros dos no-usuarios cuyos nombres no aparecen que han dejado reviews y no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen con ello. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Preguntas: (sí, de nuevo)**

**¿Saben quién es la prometida de Fubuki o quieren que se los aclare?  
>¿Creyeron que Kidou quería algo romántico con Haruna?<br>¿Les gustó la re aparición de Goenji, Rika y Reika?**

**Los dejo con eso, saludos y muchos abrazos a cada persona que toma un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia. ¡Chau! :D**


	7. Capítulo VII: ¡Haruna, despierta!

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solamente la trama e idea de esta historia.**

**Capítulo VII  
>¡Haruna, despierta!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Esa sonrisa.<em>

_Esos ojos._

_Esa voz…_

* * *

><p>-¡Despierta Haruna! –Dijo su madre desesperada y acariciando su frente. Ya era bastante tarde y no lograban despertar a la chica. Estaba sudando frío, temblaba y probablemente tenía fiebre. No paraba de hablar en sueños pero no se movía, solo temblaba. –Hijita, por favor… despierta. –La madre soltó un par de lágrimas y apoyó su rostro contra el de ella. Estaba preocupada como nunca, Haruna no se enfermaba con frecuencia y estaba muy segura de que esto no era una fiebre normal. Había remojado paños en agua caliente que ponía sobre su frente, la había cubierto con mantas, había puesto hierbas curativas para que inhalara pero nada funcionaba. Justo ese día, justo cuando le contarían sobre su sorpresa de cumpleaños. –Haruna.<p>

* * *

><p>Aki se había enterado del estado de su amiga esa misma mañana, y había ido en busca de Kazemaru que acababa de llegar de su viaje y se estaría hospedando en alguna posada de la ciudad hasta terminar sus negocios. Tal vez el traía alguna hierba exótica o algo que le sirviera a Haruna, además seguro que desearía ir a verla cuando se enterara. La chica estaba tan preocupada que sin darse cuenta iba corriendo, pronto llegó a la ciudad, en la que apenas empezaba a transitar gente por las calles. Preguntó a un par de mercaderes si sabían en qué posada se hospedaba Kazemaru, fue fácil encontrarle porque en los reinos todos saben de la vida de todos. Llegó a la posada y la encontró vacía, preguntó al posadero si había visto al chico y éste respondió que había salido hacía poco. La chica entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Quería ser útil de algún modo pero ¿cómo podría servir su presencia? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez Reika supiera algo del chico así que fue a su tienda lo más deprisa que pudo.<p>

Por otro lado, Shiro salía del castillo con sus ropas de plebeyo de nuevo para estar en paz en la ciudad. No había un alma por las calles, solamente él y algunas mujeres que salían a comprar la comida para la semana. Tras comprar unos postres en la panadería tenía planeado subirse a algún tejado y disfrutar de la vista de ese hermoso reino, pero en el camino iba tan distraído que se tropezó súbitamente con una chica que iba corriendo. Ésta perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas apoyándose en las manos. Fubuki, preocupado, no reconoció a la chica pero le colocó la mano en el hombro para ayudarla. Esta se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, y luego el chico sintió como temblaba, preocupado se agachó y notó que bajo su rostro caían pequeñas gotas de agua.

-¿Te lastimaste? ¿estás bien? Oh, lo siento tanto, no me fijé ¿te pasa algo? –El chico no sabía que hacer, pero ella reconoció esa voz, y él al fijarse más y recordar notó que quién estaba postrada en el suelo era Aki. Ella seguía sollozando y con la ayuda del chico se puso de pie. Este la sostuvo y le dio un reconfortante abrazo hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

-Fubuki, que gusto encontrarte –Lo dijo sinceramente pero su tono no podía ser más lúgubre.

-¿Pasa algo? Dime.

-Es –ella vaciló un momento ¿debía decirle la verdad? –Es Haruna.

Shiro abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a temblar también él, ¿qué mal podría ser tan grave como para causarle tanto pesar a su amiga? Esta siguió hablando aunque se le cortaba la voz de vez en cuando y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

-Ella… no se encuentra bien. Anoche estuvimos por aquí, no se veía mal para nada, pero hoy en la mañana –Aki se tragó sus lágrimas y se recordó que debía ser fuerte por su amiga y por el chico frente a ella. –no hemos logrado despertarla, tiene fiebre y aunque se mueve y habla en sueños no tiene ninguna señal de estar consciente. Su madre teme lo peor, podría ser… la Peste.

El miedo que mostraban los ojos de Aki se reflejaba también en los de Fubuki, ambos paralizados por el temor a perder a la chica a la que tanto querían ambos.

-Nada es seguro –Dijo Aki en un intento de que sus palabras sonaran creíbles tanto para él como para sí misma pero con la voz entrecortada causaba el efecto contrario. -Kazemaru está de regreso, tal vez él sepa de algo que la ayude a sanar. El problema justo ahora es que el doctor está ocupado con un parto y no creo que se desocupe pronto.

-Ya veo. Oye ¿crees que…? –Empezó a preguntar un poco esperanzado pero de inmediato volvió a perder los ánimos.- olvídalo.

-Dime, en este momento creo que cualquier cosa podría ayudarla.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió que quizás podría llevar a algún médico privado, pero no creo que a sus padres les agrade mucho la idea, y ella no quería que se enteraran de mí.

-Creo que… no sé, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. –Respondió Aki incómoda. –Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana para ver cómo sigue, aunque podrías venir con esa ropa por lo menos para verla un poco… aunque recuerda que podría ser contagioso.

-No importa. Llegaré y ya veremos ahí que tanto riesgo corro. Llegaré en la tarde, debo atender a ciertos invitados. –El chico se notaba cansado y parecía preferir acompañarla ahora pero no era una opción para él.

-Bien. –Asintió la chica e iba a seguir su camino cuando sintió la mano del chico tomando su muñeca y se sobresaltó.

-Aki –dijo él sin verla.

-¿sí?

-Si pasa algo… me contarás ¿verdad? lo que sea. –dijo el chico, y Aki notó, por cómo sonaba su voz, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas o ya sumergido en el llanto.

-Claro. –Dijo la chica tratando de no volver a llorar. Luego se dio la vuelta y, aunque era algo bastante íntimo, abrazó a Shiro mientras este lloraba silenciosamente. Ella también volvió a dejar caer sus lágrimas, y no se soltaron hasta que ambos estuvieron tranquilos.

-Gracias, Aki. Gracias. Eres una gran amiga. –Dijo él cuando por fin se soltaron. Finalmente cada uno tomó su camino pero ambos iban con el espíritu por los suelos.

* * *

><p>La celebración en el pueblo parecía no terminar, aún faltaba más de una semana para el cumpleaños del joven príncipe pero ya llevaban un mes de fiesta, y aún faltaba el festival del otoño y la cosecha. Sin embargo el ambiente era un poco más tenso dentro del palacio, pues los invitados del reino vecino, llamado Nix, que significa nieve, por su clima frío y su gran altitud, tenían más presión que nunca al estar cada vez más cerca de la coronación de alguno.<p>

En Nix la política del heredero era muy distinta, para empezar se coronaba a un nuevo rey cuando el antiguo llevaba cinco décadas reinando y no se coronaba al hijo de éste sino al que estuviese más cerca de los veinticinco años en la línea paterna de linaje, ya fuera más joven o más viejo, debía estar entre los quince y treinta años con raras excepciones. Y el quid de la situación se encontraba en que el heredero debía estar casado o contraer matrimonio en el primer semestre de su reinado o sería destituido del cargo, además la mujer y futura reina debía llevar sangre noble en sus venas del más alto grado posible, siendo el mínimo una duquesa.  
>Faltaba poco más de dos meses para que se cumpliera el lapso de los cincuenta años y había dos posibles herederos, los nietos del actual rey, Shiro y Atsuya, de dieciocho y dieciséis años respectivamente. Lo más lógico era coronar a Shiro, pero éste se negaba a casarse por interés y tampoco había una mujer de linaje que hubiese captado su atención. Por esto se había organizado una reunión con los consejeros del rey y algunos representantes de la nobleza, pues los hermanos esperaban llegar a algún acuerdo esa misma tarde. Se decidió celebrar la reunión en un castillo ajeno porque de ese modo había intermediarios imparciales que podían opinar sobre el asunto y además se evitaría que acabase en violencia.<p>

-Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, su convocación del día de hoy se debe a que tenemos un asunto delicado en nuestras manos. Aquí presentes tenemos a los dos posibles reyes deNix para aquellos que no tengan clara la situación os explicaré. –Dijo el príncipe Kido que hablaba en representación de su padre, pues este se había estado sintiendo mal. –Shiro Fubuki es el legal heredero de la corona, tiene dieciocho años y su comportamiento hasta ahora ha sido ejemplar. Sin embargo no tiene intenciones de casarse con mujer alguna, y ha rechazado a la prometida elegida por el consejo, Lady Araya Konko

Shiro bajó la vista avergonzado por las palabras de su compañero, en efecto había rechazado en más de una ocasión a la chica, pero no porque no la quisiese si no porque sabía que su hermano estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Atsuya lo vio y negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y volteaba a ver a Konko, quien le sonrió de vuelta, provocando en él un leve sonrojo.

-Su ley establece que el heredero debe casarse como máximo dentro de ocho meses, y de no ser así pasaría al siguiente heredero: Atsuya Fubuki. –Se oyó un murmullo de disgusto recorriendo toda la sala. –Pero también es sabido que no ha presentado un comportamiento digno de un heredero hasta ahora, y no tiene intención alguna de tomar posesión de la corona. Con esto sabido, la cuestión es ¿a qué acuerdo podemos llegar?

Un anciano consejero del rey se puso de pie con la indignación pintada en su rostro y vio acusadoramente a los hermanos.

-¿A quién le importa lo que los príncipes quieran? Ellos deben obedecer la ley, deberíais pensar en lo mejor para el reino y no en vosotros. En la política no existe el amor.

Esas palabras fueron apoyadas por otros comentarios, todos de hombres adultos que llevaban algún tiempo en el consejo. En eso, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una vocecita temblorosa e insegura se alzó.

-Ya sé que no soy originaria de Nix pero por eso mismo tengo una duda ¿Por qué es tan importante que se case para convertirse en rey? –Dijo la chica bajita de cabello castaño, Konko, poniéndose de pie. Nadie supo cómo responder, y esto causó desconcierto en todos. La única respuesta la dio la persona menos indicada, y que ni siquiera debía estar allí.

-Porque es una tradición, no se puede cambiar. ¿Qué haría un rey sin su reina? Se necesita un toque femenino en toda corte, además una reina ofrece un espectáculo de belleza y esplendor, imaginaos una pintura de una corte sin una reina. Es imposible. –Dijo la que probablemente ha de ser la chica más superficial que haya vivido hasta nuestros días, Fuyuka Kudo, prima de los príncipes, duquesa y posible opción de matrimonio para ambos príncipes. Nadie en la sala comentó, pues la respuesta no valía la pena a ser secundada o contrapuesta por nadie. Sin embargo el mismo anciano que había hablado al inicio volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Sea por la razón que sea, esa es la ley, y no se cambiará. Debe haber otra opción.

De nuevo la multitud empezó a murmurar y a soltar una que otra idea disparatada o reproches contra los príncipes hasta que uno de estos por fin tomó la palabra.

-Tengo otra opción –Shiro Fubuki se había puesto de pie y, aunque no todos lo habían oído, todos lo veían con atención. –Tengo otra opción –repitió y suspiró tomando valor. –Pero no creo que la aprobéis. ¿Por qué debe ser de sangre noble? Si no fuese así, creo que tal vez aceptaría contraer matrimonio en los próximos ocho meses.

Nadie habló. La tensión en el aire hacía más pesada la respiración.

* * *

><p>De nuevo con Aki, ésta había logrado llegar, a duras penas, hasta la casa y negocio de su amiga Reika. Esta se encontraba sentada, charlando con su ayudante, Rika, y el que se había convertido en amigo de todas, Goenji. Aki apenas pudo respirar, así que no dijo una palabra, pero fue suficiente con que Reika la viera a los ojos para saber lo que pasaba. Contuvo un grito y su rostro se llenó de miedo.<p>

-Haruna está grave. –Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Reika, alarmando a los otros dos. –Lo siento Aki, no he visto a Kazemaru. Me llegó un mensajero esta mañana diciendo que vendría a verme durante la mañana, pero aún no ha llegado y la mañana casi termina.

-¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó preocupado el misterioso chico de ojos negros. -¿Podría ser…?

-La peste. –Dijo Aki terminando la suposición. -Nada es seguro, pero podría ser.

-¿Puedo ir a verla? –Dijo de repente Goenji, creando admiración y sorpresa de parte de Rika y Aki.

-Pero… podría ser contagioso ¿No te da miedo? Además no sé si las visitas le sentarán bien.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo el chico avergonzado y un poco decepcionado.

Aki les contó la situación con el doctor y por qué buscaba a Kazemaru. Los demás dieron algunas ideas pero casi todas ellas era imposibles de realizar. Esperaron un poco para darle tiempo al peliazul, que llegó unos quince minutos después.

-Lo siento tanto, creí que sería rápido pero el cliente se quejaba por todo y no se decidía. –Se excusó con tono cansado y sorprendido al ver a Aki ahí presente pero sonrió cunado la vio. -¡Aki! Que gusto verte, justo quería presentarte a… espera ¿pasa algo? –reaccionó al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-Dime que por favor tienes alguna de esas medicinas extrañas que traes, o hierbas o algo. –Respondió la chica de forma suplicante.

-Es Haruna –Completó Reika compadecida.

-Oh no, no puede ser. –Le informaron de todo lo que sabían aunque costaba ponerse de acuerdo entre cuatro personas y todos se interrumpían a momentos. –Podríamos buscar algo, pero no estoy seguro. Tal vez funcione si mezclamos eucalipto con esas flores blancas que traigo del nuevo continente. Lo siento Reika, te vendré a ver cuando todo esto esté resuelto, lo prometo. –La chica no pareció molestarse y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y un abrazo de bienvenida y despedida a la vez. Los tres los despidieron tras obligarlos a prometer que les darían noticias al día siguiente. Reika le regaló una bolsita con té medicinal a Aki por si les era de ayuda y prometieron ir a visitar una vez se supiera lo que Haruna tenía.

Aki acompañó a su amigo hasta la posada donde se hospedaba y recogieron todo lo que creyeron necesario para luego regresar al pueblo, pero esta vez en un par de caballos que el joven había comprado para su uso propio.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el castillo, el joven príncipe de cabello plateado parecía haber animado a un grupo de gansos a graznar todo lo que pudieran, aunque los gansos eran hombres y no graznaban, más bien daban sus opiniones, murmuraban, insultaban y algunos también gritaban uno que otro comentario. La simple idea de tener una reina de clase inferior parecía aterrarlos, era una aberración en contra de la naturaleza.<p>

-Necesita los más finos modales.

-¿Qué sabe una plebeya sobre la realeza y política?

-No sabrá que hacer.

-Quién quiere a una sucia campesina como reina.

-No os rebajéis a ese nivel, alteza.

Estos eran solamente los comentarios más agradables, los únicos que parecían de acuerdo o que por lo menos se mantenían en silencio eran los hermanos Fubuki, cinco hombres jóvenes que acababan de entrar en el consejo, Lady Araya y el príncipe Kido. Por fin, cansado de todo el barullo, Atsuya se puso de pie y alzó la voz por encima de las demás.

-¡Callaos todos! Pero que mentes tan cerradas y viejas, por esto es que nuestro reino ha sufrido tantas crisis, por mentes como las vuestras que no aceptan ningún cambio. Lo que mi hermano os acaba de dar es una opción, tomadla o dejadla. Pero si la dejáis, conseguid otro heredero a la corona. Yo no tomaré el reinado, y mi hermano no se casará con Lady Konko. –Al decir el último nombre tomó la mano de la chica y ambos se retiraron de ahí. Esta vez fue Fubuki quien se puso de pie.

-No es mi intención causar disgusto entre vosotros. Si estáis dispuestos a aceptar mi sugerencia, hay que llamar a una audiencia con todo el parlamento, si no es así: ya oísteis a mi hermano.

Con esto salieron también él y Kido sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>Ya pasado el mediodía, Haruna dejó de temblar. Esto le dio esperanzas a su madre y amigos, todos estaban en la cocina y salón esperando a que alguna buena noticia saliera por la puerta. Los padres de Aki le habían llevado mantas para cubrirla, Kazemaru había preparado la infusión con ayuda de Aki y ésta había decidido entrar al cuarto de la enferma sin importarle la posibilidad de contagio. Le habían estado dando cucharaditas de la infusión y, ya fuera gracias a eso o al calor, la fiebre le había bajado. Ahora dormía tranquila y ya no hablaba en sueños, a veces incluso sonreía un poco.<p>

-Gracias a Dios, por lo menos aguantará hasta que venga el doctor. –Dijo su madre secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. –Gracias Aki, una amiga como tú vale más que ocho doctores. –La mencionada soltó una risita mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga y le acomodaba el cabello. Ambas estaban sentadas a los lados de la cama.

-¿Y yo dónde quedo? –Dijo el tercio que faltaba en la habitación haciendo sonreír a las dos. El peliazul estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y fingida expresión de ofensa.

-Tú también cariño, eres un sol para estas niñas. Gracias por cuidarlas tanto. –Dijo Kumiko (para quienes no recordaban el nombre de la madre de Haruna) mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Kazemaru entró en la habitación, se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama y tomó la otra mano de Haruna con cariño y delicadeza. Luego dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, no quería perder a su amiga. Ninguno de los presentes quería. El chico recuperó la compostura pero no soltó la mano de la chica. El silencio se apoderó de la casa de nuevo y por eso fue posible escuchar cascos de caballo que parecían llegar a la casa. Aki se levantó y vio por la ventana, se le escapó un grito ahogado.

-Kumiko-san, espero que no os moleste que haya invitado a un amigo muy querido por Haruna. Me lo encontré en la ciudad y le conté, él decidió venir. -La mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida pero no molesta.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿está consciente de que podría contagiarse?

-Así es

-En ese caso, déjalo pasar… es, ya sabes ¿alguien especial? –Preguntó con interés.

-Creo que se podría decir. –Dijo un poco insegura y nerviosa.

Los dos chicos salieron a recibir a Shiro que recién llegaba montado en un caballo y vestido como campesino, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro y temblando de nerviosismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajaja lo dejo hasta ahí por ahora, ya actualizaré más seguido porque de nuevo estoy de vacaciones. Espero poder cada semana, aunque tal vez a veces sea más seguido o menos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, les digo que tengo tantas ideas para fics nuevos que espero que me alcancen las vacaciones.<strong>

**Preguntas:**

**¿Qué creen que tiene Haruna?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará su familia ante el visitante?**

**¿Cómo se resolverá la situación con el consejo?**

**Espero sus reviews ;) gracias por leer, un abrazo para todos.**

**¡Chau!**


End file.
